Thicker Than Water
by MeganRenee1987
Summary: Just when he thought all was lost, Ares found a new reason to live... X/A.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: While I wished I owned Ares, God of War, I don't, nor do I own any other characters from "Xena: Warrior Princess" which happen to be the property of Universal/Renaissance Pictures, a division of MCA Entertainment. The following story is a work of total fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story is told in three parts, even though I hadn't intended to do that. The first part has very little Xena in it, and is predominantly told through the eyes of Arion, a young warrior who plays a key role. I don't want to give too much away now, but needless to say, the first part sets up the real action of the story. It may seem as if it starts off slow, and uninvolved with Xena, but it does, just stick with it. If you like it, please leave a review!

…Thicker Than Water

By MeganRenee1987

Part One: Like Father, Like Son

I.

The sun rose behind the lone warrior, shrouding him in silhouette. He said nothing as he glared at the world beneath the cliff he stood on. Behind him, his makeshift army tried not to move but the tensions were raising. Still he paid them no mind. His eyes were on the temple that sat in the middle of the village; the people moved around it as if it didn't exist. Many people had forgotten the temple and what it used to mean. He intended on changing that.

"Arion, the men are ready."

He turned at his name. "Good."

"I didn't tell them what you were planning."

Arion smiled. "Good, Playthus, don't."

"Don't you think they have a right to know what you intend on doing?"

Playthus was not a warrior. He was a tall lanky man not far out of boyhood who preferred words to swords. Still, that boyhood had been shared with Arion who remained his closest and dearest friend. Arion, however, was not tall and lanky but tall and sculpted. His long dark hair fell to his shoulders in ringlets. He had broad shoulders and a hard body for years training himself to be a good warrior. Of course, in twenty years war had become an unimaginable thing. Many people had forgotten who the God of War was and what he did. Warlords had lost the taste for bloodshed and for a time fighting ceased. Until today.

"They aren't warriors," Playthus continued. "They're farmers. They follow you--"

"Because you have the words to sway them. I know what I'm doing, Playthus, relax."

There was something oddly comforting in Arion's smile as he nodded to his friend.

"Attacking his temple isn't going to change the fact that you're still a bastard, Arion," Playthus said knowing he was going too far.

Arion's gentle demeanor vanished. "Stay to the back of the infantry."

"Arion," Playthus said knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears as Arion leapt into his saddle. "He's a god, Arion, not a father, whatever you hope to prove by sacking his temple--it's not worth it."

"Stay to the back of the infantry. It would be a shame for the world to lose the sound of your voice," then he was gone, riding forward and leading an army of reluctant soldiers.

x.X.x.

The army marched forward into the little village, stunning the people as it had been two decades since the last time they had seen anything like the sad formations lining up in front of the temple dedicated to the God of War. In fact many of the villagers lined the other side of the street watching to see what Arion might do to the temple. Surely, a leader of such an army meant to make a sacrifice to the God of War. They waited to see

The villagers didn't realize that this was no real army, that their weapons were carefully maneuvered by craftsman who knew how to supply farm tools and little more. War had no purpose in the country and the instruments of war had been forgotten. Arion didn't let this knowledge change his plans. Jumping down from his horse, he faced his troops.

"It has been twenty years since anyone last saw the God of War. Twenty years! No wars, no ways of settling disputes, just an endless listlessness that has overtaken the country! I am tired of waiting for the God of War to decide to return to action. I am tired of giving to his honored priests and temples and for what? For peace? My whole life I have wanted to be a great warrior but how can I achieve honor and glory if there are no wars in which to prove my bravery. How many of you have dreamt of being the next Achilles? Never to be achieved because the God of War decided to take a holiday!"

Arion knew that his voice rang out loud enough for the men in the back of the army to hear him. He smiled particularly at the knowledge that Playthus wasn't the only one who could inspire a crowd of reluctant farmers.

"Well, I say no more! No more praying to a useless deity! No more giving him what you could rightly use for yourselves! If we want to be the Achilles and Agamemnons of our boyhoods, then it is up to us to become the warriors we know we are in our hearts!"

A cheer went up from the crowd.

"I give you your freedom from a useless god! Take it!" Arion stepped back and immediately the front row of soldiers surged forward into the temple followed by the second wave and then the third.

By sundown there was nothing left of the temple but a few bricks. Even the life-size statue of Ares was beheaded and left in the rubble. The riches were carted away and the forgotten temple was no longer forgotten but now feared as the destruction would surely raise a God's wrath.

II.

When the first temple fell, Arion waited for some reaction. Nothing. Then came the second, the third and soon, most of the temple devoted to the God of War became nothing more than ashes in the wind when destruction seemed to have little affect. Ares didn't appear or challenge him and Arion's speeches were drawing more and more followers until his army swelled within its ranks.

While Arion sought the God out through destruction of his temples, he should have just sought out a rickety farm house on the edge of nowhere. He would have had more luck.

Ares had spent most the last twenty years mourning. When the news had come of her death--well, he had already known feeling that a part of him had died--as much as a piece of a god can die. He lost his appetite for war knowing there could never be another like her, knowing that there would never be another to excite him, thrill him, tease him as she had. He just left it all behind him. He remained immortal but heartless. Even Aphrodite had stopped checking on him, preferring to leave him in the hovel than lure him back to his gilded temples and willing priestesses.

He knew why he chose the farm--it was where he had been happiest with her, like it or not. Bard or not. He had been the most peaceful and content here, seeing her everyday and listening to her stories. He had done a little work to the inside, fixing the tables and the roof--this time with a wave of his hand than the necessary climbing and hammering. He didn't dare go into the bed he had shared with her--the wound was still too fresh to rub that particular bit of salt into it. Instead, he paced the floors and remembered.

Twenty years worth of remembering seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Sometimes as he dozed by the fire, he swore he could still hear the faint whirl of her chakram, and for a moment she was still alive and giving him that taunting look. No mortal had ever gotten to him as she had, and the knowledge that no one ever would broke into his heart.

With the farm house looking like new and real animals pecking around, Ares tried to distract himself, but to no avail. She was there, breathing on his neck, her laughter faint in the air, her scent clinging to him. He dreamt of her and in his dreams, he tasted her, felt her smiles heard her voice. Only his dreams was he truly happy as one day blended into a week and then into a month, and then into twenty years since the day she died.

"I thought I'd find you here."

He flinched at the all-too-perky voice the moment before she appeared.

"You thought? Now, there's a feat of amazing strength," he said, turning away from Aphrodite's prying eyes.

"I can think," she replied. "It's just a lot more fun not to. So, bro, what have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old," he answered.

"Yeah, about that. I have some delicious gossip you might like, hot off the wire--" Aphrodite was perched on the table next to him, her pink lace glittering in the light.

"Save it. I don't care."

"Oh, well you might. Seems some little scruffy punk is destroying, like, all of your temples," she said with a smile. "The brat's basically got the whole world thinking you're worthless and seeing you like this, I'm inclined to agree. Why are you out there wreaking havoc and terrorizing the masses?"

Ares looked at his sister. "No one would dare--"

"Oh, he dared all right. Actually, he's daring right now," she said with a twist of her head. "But you're not there so what do you care?"

"It's my temple--"

"Not that you use it," she said flatly. "When's the last time you left this dump?"

"It's not a dump," he snapped. "I like it here."

"Yeah, and that's the scary part. Look, bro, I'm not telling you what to do, but this jerk has some major support growing town after town as he burns your joints. I think some definite God of War action is required and pronto."

Ares was gone in a flash of light, leaving Aphrodite to shake her head. "And that's the thanks I get."

x.X.x.

Aphrodite had been right, Ares realized when he appeared amidst the sacking of his own temple. Offerings were snatched, vases knocked over, even his prized sword collection was being ripped from the walls. For the first time in a long time, Ares felt more than a harrowing sorrow. He glanced around at all of the soldiers destroying his temple and knew rage once again. With a wave of his hand, a half dozen soldiers flew back against the wall. A snap of his hand had three soldiers catching on fire, a blink of his eye had the temple walls rumbling a fierce bout of thunder rolled into the area surround the temple, complete with heavy gray storm clouds.

Only one man did seem to be struck by the forces that were causing his raid to fall apart. He crossed his arms and looked around the room with glee.

"He's baaaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkk!"

Ares appeared in the middle of the room as the swords from the walls came to life and began to fight their attackers. The earth began to shake; statues, tributes, and articles devoted to Ares began to rattle as the soldiers could feel a new power enter the room. The walls began to crumble under the force of the shaking they endured as the foundations cracked and Ares stepped forth into the eyes of every man in the room. He walked calmly through the crowd to the only man standing still. Within minutes, the soldiers fled having witnessed the presence of the God of War himself. Only one man remained.

"I wondered how many temples I would have to destroy to get your attention," Arion said with a proud smile. "Surprised to see me…Dad?"

III.

"What do you think you're doing--did you just call me Dad?" Ares had expected some kind of sharp retort but instead looked at the boy closely.

"Sure did, Dad," Arion replied. "Wow, what an entrance!"

Ares had to try to shrug it off. "Cute. Real cute. Look, kid, you think by crashing a couple of my temples you're going to make a name for yourself but--"

"I could care less about your temples. I just wanted to see you up close and in person."

Ares shot him a skeptical look. "Now, why would you want that?"

"Because I needed to see where I get my devilish good looks from," Arion replied quickly. "Mom always said you were a looker…and a charmer too."

Ares didn't deny it. He merely gained that smug smile he was famous for. "Now, which one was she again?"

Arion gritted his teeth. "Now, who's being cute?"

The two men stared at each other for a long minute.

"Do you know how many brats come running to me claiming to be my kid? Please. If you want my attention at least be original."

"How's this for original? Give me the sword and your title and I won't wipe the floor with your prehistoric ass."

Ares laughed loudly. "You've got balls, I'll give you that much. Rebuild the temple, disband your army and I might spare your life."

Ares had turned and was on the verge of disappearing when he heard Arion's voice clearly.

"What a pathetic excuse for a god."

Ares was before Arion in an instant. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Arion didn't flinch. "Mortals need a god they can believe in--not some bleeding heart, lovesick sap. Aphrodite's tantrums have become more violent than you lately."

Ares mentally shook himself and stepped away from the boy. "What some punk like you know anyway? Straight off the farm I'm willing to bet."

"My point exactly. There are stories of a time when something like that would have had my head on a spike, now you just walk away? Give me the sword, old man. Clearly you don't want it."

Arion lunged for the hilt from Ares's belt and found himself flying across the room and landing hard against a wall. In a pile on the floor, Arion say a familiar twinkle in the war god's eyes.

"Missed it, haven't you?" Arion slowly regained his feet, ignoring the aches and pains. "Missed playing with us mortals."

"I do admit, it is a lot more fun than I remember," Ares shrugged as Arion was flung through the air. "Or maybe it's just you that amuses me so."

This time Arion slammed against the wall with a sickening thud.

"Just remember, Fraud of War," Arion slurred his speech due to the bone jolting feeling of being slammed against the wall, "killing me won't solve anything. There will be another--then another. You're losing your power. The people no longer fear a god obsessed with a dead woman."

Arion found himself floating before Ares's piercing gaze. "What makes you think I won't use you for an example? Your dismembered body would send a pretty clear message to other trying to claim my mantle."

"Until the crows picked my bones clean. Then what? What will you do? Keep making examples of them?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Ares asked the precocious youth.

"Thought you'd never ask," Arion wiped blood from his lower lip. "You need a general."

"A general? That's your big idea?"

"Not a general, the general. Me," Arion's smug smile mirrored that of Ares. "I've already got an army and people listen to me. A few cleverly devised wars and you'll be back in business. I'll conquer the world in your name. That's what you want, right?"

"One minute you want my title for yourself, the next you want to honor me by taking over the world? This is really fascinating."

"You'll name me heir, of course," Arion continued calmly as if Ares hadn't spoken at all. "You'll retire to a life of leisure--a plantation, a kingdom, whatever you want and I'll take over, after you teach me everything you know."

"Have this all planned out, do you? What if I kill you now?" in spite of himself, Ares was beginning to like the nerve of the boy.

Again, Arion didn't bat an eye. "Do it, already, but there will be others. I've inspired a genuine dislike for a lazy god of war."

"That should end with your death."

"Go ahead, make me a martyr instead of an ally. You'll regret it."

Ares seemed to mull this over for a minute.

"C'mon, Dad, what do you say?"

x.X.x.

The army waited for a sign. If Arion was truly the son of Ares, he would emerge alive and well. If he wasn't--the thought didn't bode well. At last, Playthus could wait no longer, he shoved his way to the front of the apprehensive army that stood just outside the temple door, waiting.

Playthus looked at the scared faces of Arion's men and knew that he would have to be the brave one for a change. He opened the temple doors and what he saw surprised him.

Arion and who Playthus presumed was the God of War were facing each other sword in hand. Each strike of the metal against metal was louder and louder echoing off of the walls. For every move that Ares made, Arion had a way to block it, which was good since the God of War could easily have killed him had he been any less of a man. Ares knocked the sword from Arion's hand causing Arion to hit the floor to avoid decapitation, using the advantage, Arion kicked Ares feet from beneath him, causing both men to sprawl out in the middle of the floor, chests heaving, swords lying idle within reach of both men. Arion was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth and he had a nasty cut on his arm. His left eye was also beginning to swell and bruise.

"Okay, okay, I'm not saying you are, but you _could_ be my kid," Ares said breathing heavily.

"Good," Arion took the last bit of strength he possessed and swung his fist around to land a square punch against Ares's chin. "Now, name me your heir."

Ares scowled, unhurt. He looked at the boy who had withstood a brutal beating. The kid had potential. He was still breathing, if labored. He was strong and clever. He earned Ares's favor, but there was nothing to stop the God of War from killing him if he overstepped his bounds. Win-win. Ares laughed to himself.

"Sure, why not?"

"In front of the Fates."

Ares's amusement died. The boy wasn't just clever, he was smart.

"We'll see--boy. I need to know if you're god-material."

"Name's Arion--"

Ares blinked at the similarity.

"Apparently you made quite an impression."

"Apparently," Ares muttered, as the smug smile spread across Ares's lips.

"And you knew I was god material the moment you saw that I was unafraid. But I can wait, see how I do with a real army in a real battle before you decide and when you make me your sworn heir, it will be in front of the Fates."

"Confident, are you?" Ares smirked. "Very well, Arion. Do me proud and I'll make you my heir."

IV.

_Ten Years Later…_

"They say he's the son of Ares! We can't defeat Ares! We should surrender!"

Sounds of agreement were drowned out by the shouts of disapproval. The council of elders, all old men with long grey beards--all except one--sat in a circle in the meeting hall. All but one had spoken--the only one without a gray beard. Olivus remained suspiciously quiet.

"He is coming! Shall we fight? Surrender? His army is massive and we will die fighting, yet surrender only offers a sealed fate of slavery for our women and children! Olivus--you have not spoken. What say you?" it was an excited goat farmer who called on the silent man.

Olivus took a deep breath. He seemed to gaze into the future as he often did in important matters. By far the youngest member of the council, many saw him as the wisest.

"Perhaps if we challenge Arion face to face he will respect us enough to leave us in peace. They say he is a fair and honorable man."

"Tell that to the families he enslaves," the goat farmer yelled.

"The families are those who crossed his army. If we prove we are strong and noble, Arion will leave us," Olivus replied calmly.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we fight," Olivus answered, "If we are brave, he will take a kind eye to us. Arion appreciates and respects bravery."

There seemed to be a consensus among the elders. A plan was set in motion. Olivus would ride forth to meet Arion and tell him the village Trellysia would not back down.

Olivus's stride was strong as he left the meeting hall in favor of his home on the edge of the village bounds. He had left the country farm when Linnaeus was old enough to take over.

Aside from his eldest son, Olivus had two others and three daughters. Simon had left the family to make his fortune elsewhere. Timonius owned a merchant shop not far from his father's home in town. Simonie, Simon's precocious twin sister married the tavern owner's son while Valisa acted as midwife to the whole village from her husband's neighboring farm.

Alethea, the youngest, was an altogether different story from the rest of the mild mannered family whose ties often held the community together. She was wild--when she was younger and the family lived on the farm, she would disappear for days at a time. Often Linnaeus would find her gathering herbs and roots in the heart of the forest that surrounded their little farm. The girl was fearless. She never hesitated to ride a wild horse or take chances that many boys her age wouldn't dream about. She loved animals and often had several of them following her about at all times. One did not taunt Alethea, her animals saw to it, especially, Athena her hawk.

When they moved to the village, Alethea had trouble adjusting. The first night she ran away back to the farm and spent the night in her own bed unbeknownst to Linnaeus and his new wife.

Alethea had a certain measure of freedom that the other children never had. She would sneak out into the meadow and watch Olivus teach the boys how to fight. After the sixth time, Olivus caught her hiding in the brush, he began to teach her how to handle a sword. It was to be a secret from the rest of the family because swordplay was not suitable for a young lady. Still, she excelled often beating her older brothers.

If her boyish habits weren't enough, the fact that the village boys followed Alethea around like a real life Aphrodite come to Earth. What was worse was that Alethea had no interest in marrying any of them. Even the most prominent boys sought her wild ways but to no avail, Alethea was an unattainable creature, a trophy to be had but unable to be procured.

Olivus would never admit it, but Alethea held a special place in his heart. She could always get out of trouble with a smile, and to hear her sing was a true treat for the kindly old man. There was something about Alethea that captured one's imagination.

Olivus found Timonius in the yard but there was no sign of his eldest son.

"Where's Linnaeus?"

"The meadow," worry creased Timonius's face.

He fell into step with his father as they strolled over the grassy hill to the meadow just beyond view of the village. Linnaeus's big body came into view as he sparred with another familiar figure in the distance. Alethea, upon seeing her father in the distance, avoided Linnaeus's thrust and delivered a knick to his feet that had him sprawled out on the ground. He regained his feet quickly to avoid embarrassment.

"Linnaeus, you will go with me to speak face-to-face with Arion tomorrow," Olivus delivered his decision with finality.

The laughter immediately died from Linnaeus's face as he nodded once. He knew what the decision meant. He would lead the villagers into battle. As Olivus's son, it was his duty.

"The elders are ordering every young man to meet in the north clearing on the edge of the village. It is a good a place to fight as any, I suppose," something tender came over Olivus's face. "You will be the one they look up to now, Linnaeus. You are their leader. We leave soon to join them."

"I need to go to Myra--and the boys," Linnaeus said softly. Their game forgotten, Linnaeus dropped the wooden sword and left the clearing with little more than a nod to his sister.

Alethea's heart broke for her older brother. She loved all of her family dearly, but Linnaeus had a special place in her heart and to know that tomorrow may be the last time she would see him alive, was a sad thought indeed. She had known this moment was coming. Her father had prepared them well for the possibility of war when Arion began making a name for himself.

"Father," her voice brought his eyes to meet hers. "Is he as fair as you say?"

"I hope so, daughter. I hope so."

x.X.x.

"Do you think surrender is an option?"

Arion smiled at Playthus's youthful optimism. Countless campaigns at Arion's side and he still hoped for a peaceful resolution to every conflict. A decade had not changed him.

"They didn't bring their most able-bodied men to surrender," Arion said, his smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "They intend to bluff."

"Bluff?"

"These boys are not warriors. They're farmers, merchants, blacksmiths. They look brave but they're shaking in their boots."

"To be standing before your army is brave in itself."

"That's why they've done it. If I appreciate their bravery, I'll move on."

"Will you move on?" again that optimism.

Arion shook his head. "If they refuse to surrender, I will fight. Bravery or not, the War God wants a temple here. The people have prospered."

"At least offer them a fair surrender--"

"I always do. They never take it."

Playthus quieted as an old man and what could only be his son ride forward. Both had a set look about them.

"Arion," the older man nodded to Arion.

"What shall I call you?" Arion replied. "Since you know my name and I know not yours."

"Olivus and this is my son Linnaeus."

Arion nodded to Playthus. "This is Playthus, he acts as my conscience from time to time. Now, that introductions have been made, the terms are simple--a temple dedicated to Ares, an armory built for my army and twenty percent of your holdings."

"That is a very fair offer," Olivus said after a second of careful consideration. "But we will not surrender to you or any man."

"Please think," Playthus broke in, "before you make this decision. Surrender to an army like Arion's is not dishonorable--but wise! He will defeat you and take your women as slaves! Surrender ensures the safety of your people!"

"Arion is a fair man, sure he respects the rights of people who do not want to fight but will," Olivus's eyes never left Arion's.

"Death for what? Surrender means life."

"We will not surrender," Olivus repeated.

"Then prepare your men," Arion's voice silenced any other discourse. He reared his horse and returned to his front line.

"You have made a grave mistake," Playthus cast one more look at the dead men before him, and then took his place at the back of the army, away from the bloodshed.

"We have failed," Olivus said in defeat. "Don't let them give up, Linnaeus. Lead them well."

It was a war that no one wanted to fight. Both sides charged forward--the villagers were unprepared for the force that the trained army used to slam into them. The battle was over before it really began. There were a few strong fighters among the villagers but not enough to save them. It was a slaughter.

Then as if a miracle in the flesh, a masked figured appeared on the edge of the field riding a large stallion and charging through the fallen debris of soldiers as he cut a path through Arion's troops. The masked rider was fearless as he swung the heavy sword back and forth.

Arion's eyes riveted on the rider as he came to the rescue of Linnaeus and another man who fought back to back. He launched himself out of the saddle and tried to rally the few remaining shoulders. He fought until he was surrounded and could not fight anymore. Arion gave the order for the masked rider to be taken alive. The trained soldiers overtook Linnaeus and Olivus was brought forward and taken back to the camp. The battle was over. Arion smiled with satisfaction.

"That was disappointing," Ares appeared stepping over bodies as he approached. "I had rather hoped for more exciting proceedings."

Arion rolled his eyes. "They were farmers not soldiers."

Ares looked at him skeptically. "You saw something you liked."

"Some of them could fight. I'll spare them if they join me."

"Good luck. You just destroyed their village," Ares reminded him.

"I have the power of persuasion on my side."

"Yeah, sure you do," Ares disappeared leaving his laughter trailing after him.

V.

The prisoners were brought before Arion when he returned to camp. He sat in his tent, overlooking his next military conquest as Olivus and Linnaeus would brought to him, followed by the masked rider.

"Remove the mask," he ordered.

The rider struggled and was knocked down to his knees. The heavy helmet was removed, revealing a very female face.

"Alethea!" Olivus gasped, seeing his daughter. "It was you? I told you to stay with your mother--"

He was silenced by a blow to the head from one of the guards. Both Alethea and Linnaeus struggled to get to their father.

"Well, if it isn't just a family affair. So, the mysterious masked rider was the daughter. You fought better than the men you were defending," Arion said, walking around the desk and tilting her chin back to look him in the eye.

There was no deny that Alethea was a beautiful girl. She had long dark hair and light blue eyes and twinkled in the light. Her skin was tanned from constantly running about outside and she wore the leather breeches of her brothers into battle. Arion found himself desperately enamored of the girl at first sight.

"Let her go," Linnaeus pleaded. "She didn't know what she was doing. Please, let her rejoin my mother--"

"She knew what she was doing when she charged into my army," Arion answered. "She was saving her brothers and her father. I admire bravery, especially such selfless bravery."

"Bravery is not fighting unprepared villagers," she said in a low voice.

"They were given the chance to surrender," Arion replied. "They chose to fight."

"We chose to defend ourselves," Olivus said, drawing Arion's attention away from Alethea. "Let my daughter go. You have beaten us. You have won your victory. She is nothing to you."

Another look in her direction had Arion deciding on a course of action. "Then you acknowledge defeat?"

"Yes."

"No."

Arion looked at the girl who was defying him with her eyes. "Take the old man and his son away. Leave the girl."

The guards complied and Arion found himself left with Alethea. Picking up his sword, he circled the room and with one quick movement, she was released. She sat back on her heels and rubbed her wrists.

"You fought well today," he said softly. "I've never seen anyone move the way you moved today--as if the battle was inside you. You saved your brother's life."

"I merely prolonged it," she answered.

"But you would save it, if you could?" Arion asked.

She raised her eyes to his. "What do you mean?"

"If I gave you a chance to save your family and the families of all of the men here, would you?"

"Yes," she said without thinking.

"I thought you might say that," he said with a smile, moving back to his chair behind the heavy desk. "Join me."

She blinked and look at him. "What?"

"Join my army as an advisor to me. I'll spare your family and the families of all the villagers. They'll still have the terms of surrender but they'll have their freedom and their lives."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you'll join the women on their way to the slave market."

"Then what choice do I really have?"

"We all have a choice," he answered. "The question is how much do you love your family?"

She sighed. "My family is the most important thing to me and I would do anything to save them."

"Then join me."

She hesitated for a split second. "I have your word, you'll release them and Linnaeus can go home to Myra and his boys and my father can return to my mother and Timonius to his shop?"

"You have my word. Do I have yours?"

"You could just take me, you know, enslave me and make your own. Why would you make this trade with me?" she asked, looking at him closely.

Arion didn't have an easy answer for that. "I am a man who knows what he wants, and I want you to join me."

She blinked in surprise at his words. Arion very seriously doubted that the other men of the village didn't want her also, and probably chased her about. Why was she surprised that he voiced the same opinion.

She looked away and the back at him. "My father always said you were a fair man. He trusted your reputation."

"Then I have your word?"

She nodded, but her eyes were downcast. "I swear."

He longed to see those blue eyes again. She seemed so sad for having just saved her family. "Joining me is not such a great sacrifice--"

"They'll never forgive me," she mumbled.

Something about those eyes, he realized ensnared him. He could deal with death, pain and suffering, but those eyes haunted him more than the faces of thousands of dying men on battlefields across the globe.

"Playthus!"

The tall lanky man stumbled into the tent in an instant, having been waiting outside for orders.

"Take Alethea to my private tent. Have one of the slave girls to draw her a bath and find her something to wear. Then order a few men to help remove the wounded and dead villagers to the village. Release the prisoners and grant them their freedom."

Playthus's eyes grew wide. "You're letting them go?"

Arion nodded, his eyes never leaving Alethea's. She nodded ever so slightly and that was all Arion needed to know her gratitude.

Playthus helped her to her feet. They turned and were about to leave when Arion's voice stopped them.

"Alethea."

She turned.

"You won't regret it."

She nodded and was led away.

x.X.x.

"Release the prisoners!"

Two guards looked at Playthus but didn't move.

"Arion has ordered their release and you are to assist them in carrying their dead and wounded back to the village."

This spurred the men into action and the cages were opened. Linnaeus was the first out but halted in front of Playthus.

"Where's Alethea?"

Playthus looked away. "She traded her freedom for yours."

"Arion--" Linnaeus lurched forward but Playthus stopped him with much more strength than he knew he possessed.

"She won't be mistreated. He respects her far too much to ever hurt her. She knew what she had to do in order to save you. Please don't sentence yourself to death and make her efforts worthless."

Linnaeus stilled in memory of his sister.

"Go now. Take your dead and go back to your farm and live happily."

Linnaeus shoved away from Playthus and strolled toward the battlefield leaving Timonius to help Olivus.

"My daughter is Arion's whore," Olivus muttered as he passed Playthus.

"She saved your lives!" sputtered Playthus unable to believe it.

"I'd rather die than see her with the enemy! From this day forward, Alethea is no daughter of mine."

Playthus was struck speechless. Had no one in this village common reason? He allowed the old man and son to pass without further word. They would never understand what it had taken for the young Alethea to give up her freedom so they might be spared another day.

Arion's orders delivered, Playthus returned to his tent.

"I grow weary of these country villages."

Arion smiled at his friend without looking up from the map he was studying. "So soon?"

"These people have no concept of the bigger picture. Her father believes her a whore."

Arion's smile vanished. Very carefully, he put aside the map and concentrated on Playthus.

"They don't realize that she saved their lives. The old man will disown her. Her brother--the big one--was ready to kill you."

"As well he should. The father really called her a whore?"

Playthus nodded.

"I should have them erect a statue in her honor."

Playthus looked taken aback. "For one woman? You've risked angering your father releasing the prisoners like that."

"He'll get his temple, his tribute, his lovely young priestesses. He'll be fine," Arion said waving a dismissive hand.

"Then why do all of this for her? Has Aphrodite been to see you?"

"Love? Is that what you think this is? I merely respect her honor and courage. There is no place for love on the battlefield, Playthus."

Arion's oldest friend merely smiled knowingly.

"Go to the village, arrange a meeting. We must make arrangements for the temple and our taking. Did you order her bath?"

Playthus nodded.

"Good, I have given orders for dinner. Tonight, I will see if she was worth it."

"My, my, the might Arion does have a heart after all," Playthus murmured as he left the tent.

VI.

Arion bathed and dressed himself carefully. He mapped out the next conquest as a way of easing his mind as he found himself genuinely nervous. What was it about this woman--no more than a girl really--that made him so fidgety? He had crossed continents, sailed over the oceans, fought harsh barbarians, yet dinner with a beautiful woman was much more frightening.

He wanted her to like him.

The thought stopped him mid-stride. He could have enslaved her and taken what he wanted from the very first, but this time it was different. Arion had known many women and never once had he cared for what they felt for him. It was an old game and many of his women knew the score before the first move was made, but when he looked at Alethea, he only wanted to see affection.

Perhaps Playthus had been right, and Aphrodite in her infinite boredom had chosen Alethea to bewitch the might warlord. Still, he dismissed the thought as soon as it occurred, but not even Aphrodite could have given this woman the power to make him change his plans. He was not an easy man to like--in fact, he was probably the most hated man alive, and it was fact that had never bothered Arion until now. He liked to see the fear in their eyes as he brought down war and destruction upon them. He loved the feeling of total domination. He felt god-like when at war, powerful beyond his control.

Now, he prayed that he never saw that fear in Alethea's eyes. He didn't want another scared confidant who only told him what they thought he wanted to hear. He wanted an equal--someone to challenge him, to call him out.

Maybe that was what he saw in Alethea's defiant eyes as she refused to agree to defeat. Whatever it was, he had to snap out of this quiet reverie. It would not due for the most powerful warlord in Greece to be chasing after a woman. He knew well what they could do to a man--or a god, and he would not be like his father.

With his resolution made, Arion jerked the tent flap back with more forth than necessary. She sat at the table he'd ordered set up in a long silk gown made of purple silk. Her hair had been piled atop her head in a very pleasing way that left her neck bare to his hungry eyes. Arion drank in the sight of her.

Upon seeing him, she had jumped to her feet.

"Please, sit. I apologize for taking so long, I had matters to tend to," he lied graciously. He had been trying to get his nerve up.

"I should be thanking you for what you've done," she said in a quiet voice, her head bowed. "You've spared my family. I can think of no greater gift."

"I just hope you won't regret your decision," Arion replied quietly. "It isn't so bad."

"Your men have been very nice to me," she said glancing up at him.

"Good," he replied. "Your father and brothers have returned to the village and are settled back in. Tomorrow, I met with the council to discuss plans for the new temple."

She nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"No, I don't believe that would be wise. I'll stay here, if it's all the same to you."

Arion looked at her closely. "Seeing you in good health should lessen the resentment--"

"It would only add to it. My father would have rather me died at your hand than be fed by it."

Arion looked away, trying to brush away the images of him feeding her. "You are welcome to stay here then. Perhaps you would do me a favor."

She looked at up.

"Playthus is my oldest and dearest friend, but he doesn't know how to handle a sword. I don't have the patience to teach him because he insists upon asking mundane question after question about it. Do you think you could teach him the basics?"

Alethea blushed. "I'm not sure I handle a sword well enough to teach anyone."

"I saw you today, Alethea. You were amazing. It would be a great help to me if you would," he met her eyes and for a moment, he felt the same sizzling attraction between them as he had earlier.

"I would be glad to," she answered softly, finding herself drawn to his deep voice and those eyes.

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a long moment, the tension building in the room. Arion cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, tell me how you learned to handle a sword like that."

Alethea smiled in memory and found herself opening up to the man who had fought and spared her family.

Dinner was cleared away, and they were still talking. Alethea had a musical laugh and when she spoke of her adventures as a girl on a country farm, Arion found himself smiling with her and soon he began sharing stories of his past with her as well, something he never did. She seemed to forget what had transpired earlier and kept talking about her life before that morning. She had many stories to tell and surprisingly Arion wanted to hear of them. She would listen to whatever he had to say with rapt attention. After the candles had burned low on the table, Arion escorted her to the plush pillows that lay strewn about in the tent. She gently reclined on one and he on the other facing her.

"I should hate you," Alethea blurted out in her usual manner, her shyness forgotten as she told him of her family. There had been a pause in the conversation and the awareness that they were all alone had started to grow. They were no longer enemies to some degree and not yet friends.

"You should," Arion agreed.

"Why don't I?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked, her eye widened in fear of his answer.

"No," he answered softly, his gaze lingering on her mouth.

"You've been very kind to me. You've spared my family and given me nice things, still you are a vicious warlord known for your cruelty as well as your fairness."

"We are all complex creatures," Arion leaned closer to her. "I should kiss you."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You should."

"Why don't I?"

"I don't know," she replied softly, as his hand took hers.

He leaned in closer and captured her lips in a searing kiss--something he'd been wanting to do since she had been revealed to him.

He pulled away after a few sensual moments. "Does that make me a bad person?"

x.X.x.

Alethea awoke to a hand covering her mouth. She barely stopped from biting it when she realized that it was Linnaeus standing over her.

"Alethea, get up, we're leaving," he moved his hand and took her arm to assist her in an upright position.

"I can't," she whispered, glancing around nervously. "I gave my word--"

"What's your word to a ruthless murdering warlord?" Linnaeus hissed.

"He didn't murder you or Papa," she answered, not daring to light a candle. She didn't want to admit that there was more to Arion than the rumors, that he was a handsome man and a phenomenal kisser. "He spared your lives, and now I must keep my end of the deal."

Linnaeus looked at his baby sister as if seeing her for the first time. "You can't stay here."

"I can't go back," she replied sadly. She hugged her brother's big frame. "Linnaeus, I know what I'm doing. If I had to do it all over again, I would have done the same. Go back to your farm and your family. Take care of Mama and Papa, they'll need you more than ever."

"Thank you," Linnaeus whispered. "Papa doesn't realize it yet--what you've done--but I'll make sure that he does."

"Let him think what he wants," Alethea replied. "This is probably the one thing I could do for him, and maybe someday he'll see that."

"Alethea," Linnaeus struggled with his tears. Then stepping back from his sister he looked around the tent. "Where is he?"

"He left."

"He didn't--"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't."

It had been a strange set of events that had led to Arion's leaving his own tent. He had kissed her again, and entwined their legs and Alethea felt an excitement she'd never known before. Then he stopped, stood up, kissed her hand and told her,

"Not like this. When it is time, it will happen."

He disappeared leaving her opinion of him still very high. Now, she slept in his bed in his tent pleading with her brother to sneak away.

"You have to go, Linnaeus. I don't know how you snuck back, but you can't be found here. Give the family my love."

"You're the bravest of us all," he whispered softly.

She smiled through her tears. She had to be strong now, not just for herself but for him too. "I know."

He hugged her one last time, and then Alethea forcibly shoved him through the tent flaps and watched from the distance as he snuck out of the camp, feeling as though her heart was breaking. When she turned around, Arion stood by the bed, his presence filling up the entire room.

Alethea jumped in fright. How had he gotten into the tent?

"You could have gone," he murmured.

"Your guards could have stopped him when he entered the camp," she replied knowingly.

"I wanted to see what you would choose," he answered.

"I gave you my word."

"And I gave you mine," a faint smile crossed his lips. "You have made me happier than I have been in a long time, Alethea."

"Then you're not angry?" she asked, skeptically.

"I would have let you go, if you had wanted," he said softly. "You still can if you wish."

"I believe my place is here now," she said softly.

"I do too," he agreed softly, kissing her hand and leading her back to the bed. "Goodnight, Alethea."

Then he was gone, living her to ponder over just who was this coldhearted warlord who curled her toes with his kisses and allowed her to sleep in his bed…alone.

"Goodnight," she whispered more to herself than to him.

Outside from his position by the tent, he heard it and found himself smiling as the dark faded into light.

_Stay tuned for Part II…Let me know what you think!!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Part II: A Not-So-Unfamiliar Face

I.

Alethea squared her shoulders and prepared for the clumsy attack. She knew she couldn't be too hard on him, after all Playthus was no soldier. After almost six months of practicing, he could barely hold the sword upright for a few minutes at a time. He lacked the drive, but today he seemed particularly adamant about practicing in the clearing just beyond the army's campground. Alethea pretended not to know why he had demanded that they practice here, but she knew.

The Turks.

Arion had demanded that Ares give him an army worth fighting, and the God of War had been happy to comply, gathering an army that spanned a continent to bring them down upon Arion's head. Alethea wondered if this is what they called tough love between father and son. Not that Arion mentioned Ares at all. It was a subject they both avoided; Arion because of some mysterious reason and Alethea because she had been raised to not to even mention the name of the War God for fear of repercussion. Today, however, she had nobly brought a sacrifice to the small altar that had been set up in a special tent and asked for Arion's survival. If the God of War heard her request, he gave no sign of it as the sounds of sword clanking against sword echoed through the valley and greeted her ears.

She tried to ignore it, but with each minute passing, she grew afraid. She knew the fear was senseless, Arion would not be stupid enough to charge into his own death. Still, she was as close to him as he would allow, and while they had never mentioned love, there was something between them.

Playthus landed hard in the dirt as she avoided his thrust and he tripped over a rock.

"That wasn't fair," he whined. He too was pretending that everything was fine, even though he longed to be near the battle to ensure Arion's success.

"Life isn't fair," she replied, readying herself for another meek attempt. He wasn't the best pupil, but he did provide an opportunity for her to ignore Arion's disappearance.

He picked himself up and stood facing her. "You know, I'm never going to get this."

"As long as you keep trying, one day you will," she said smiling.

She genuinely liked Playthus. He was witty and clever and never failed to make her laugh. Even his attempts at bravery often brought a smile to her lips. When Arion was away, he often kept her company by telling her stories and keeping her occupied as not to miss Arion.

"You're a good teacher, even though I'm not sure it's working," he answered. "Arion tried to teach me once but he gave up when I couldn't lift the sword."

"You were young."

"I was twenty-seven," he answered causing her to laugh.

He took his stance and danced around her. "See, I'm getting better. My footwork is improving."

Alethea appreciated his attempts to alleviate her worry, but every few moments she looked to the distance where the groans of war could be heard. She knew that Playthus noticed and knew that he didn't know what to say to comfort her. There was nothing to be said. She was Arion's woman, she knew the stakes of each battle. She also knew that if there was fight to be had, Arion would not back down. There was something about a war that got inside him and breathed new life into him and gave him a purpose for living. She saw what a few weeks of peace could do to him--it made him edgy and suspicious, yet when a battle did surface, he didn't immediately throw himself into it, he took his time with care and precision.

He was quite the quandary, yet Alethea's life before him seemed to be a dream and the life she knew now seemed to be all that ever was. She enjoyed being with him. The men knew who she was and went out of their way to be kind to her and the first time she had sensed any bitterness from any of them, she took care of it with a very quick, very public fight. She came away with a black eye and a split lip, the man--a general--a broken nose, and a dislocated shoulder, not to mention a new sense of respect and a bruised ego. She won over the men, which in turn won over Arion who seemed continually surprised by her, as if he didn't believe that she could do what she did.

Alethea returned her attention to Playthus who took a charge at her on the left foot.

"Wrong foot," she called as she met the tip of his sword with a full force swing of hers.

He found himself flying through the air as his sword bent blade down stuck in the dirt. After a few moments of air travel, he rested beneath a tree, upside down as he landed.

Alethea moved to help him up when she noticed the silence. Her sword was dropped and forgotten as Playthus maneuvered his aching body into a sitting position.

"Listen," she whispered.

There was nothing now--not even the sound of metal meeting metal. It seemed as if the world stopped. The wind blew in the trees, a gentle whisper where there once was the sound of bloodshed.

Pulling Playthus to his feet, she took off running toward the camp. She had made it to the first row of tents when she saw Arion's might black stallion stop in the middle of the campground. He flung himself down off of the saddle and removed his helmut.

"Thea! Thea!" he cried out.

She shoved her way through the crowd of slaves and wounded soldiers to where Arion stood calling for her. He seemed like a wild man, war still in his eyes as he searched the crowd for her. She made her way to the edge of the clearing and saw the relief when he spotted her. He crossed the clearing and pulled her into his arms, careless of the blood that stained his armor.

"We've done it!" he cooed in her ear. "We've beaten them!"

Alethea didn't care about the battle, but as she pulled back to stare into his eyes, she noticed the blood.

"Arion!" she said, immediately looking for the puncture wounds in his armor.

"I'm fine," he said pulling her close again and giving her a passionate kiss.

Alethea couldn't describe his kisses. They were familiar yet different. She reasoned that such confusing kisses had to mean something, although she didn't know what it was they meant. Arion's kisses were like his personality, achingly familiar yet so different that she couldn't put a name to it.

"Come," he said taking her hand. "We have much to discuss."

Arion gave Playthus a curt nod to follow and the three of them marched into Arion's tent.

Arion went behind the massive oak table that served as his desk and tossed a velvet sack of dinars toward Alethea.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I want you looking your best when we go before the Fates," he replied, flopping down into his chair.

"The Fates?" she looked into his eyes.

"He's keeping his promise then?" Playthus said skeptically looking at the money and then at Arion.

"He has no choice. I defeated them," Arion couldn't keep the proud smile off of his face. "I've been a good general to him. I've made many enemies in keeping to his wishes."

"Arion, please don't get your hopes up," Playthus said softly. "How many times has it been--this one last battle and he'll make you his heir? What makes you think this time is different?"

"It just is. The Turks were the last army for oceans that didn't run scared at the mention of my name. There's none left."

"Don't be too hasty," Playthus warned. "You are an awesome warlord, Arion, but there will always come someone better."

Arion shook his head. "Sometimes, Playthus, I would like to permanently remove that concerned look on your face, but then I remember that's why I keep you around. Stop worrying. The War God will deliver on his oath. We just have to be at the Temple of the Fates so they can bear witness."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I make the announcement tonight. I'm giving the men a few weeks off. They can spend the time with their families or doing whatever it is they like to do before meeting us in Athens. By that time I'll be the official heir to the godhood of War."

As he spoke Arion turned to look at Alethea, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Surely, you've heard the rumors," he said, commonly. "Ares, God of War is my father."

"You never mention him."

"We're not that close," Arion replied dismissively. "Needless to say, he promised to make me his heir and it is time to deliver upon that promise. I want you to be there with me, Alethea."

There was a tenderness in his eyes that Alethea couldn't deny. She was honored that he wanted her with him. Still, to be the heir of the God of War was astonishing. She didn't know much about Ares but from the stories she'd heard whispered around the village, he wasn't likely to just step aside and allow Arion to assume power. She didn't want to tell him that when he was so clearly excited about the fact that he was finally going to be recognized for all of his hard work.

"Where else would I be?" she asked him, causing him to smile.

"So it's a date with the Fates, then," Arion smiled, then looking down at his bloodstained armor he realized what he must look like. "Call the slave girl, Playthus. I wish to take a bath before we leave tomorrow."

Playthus did as he was told and Alethea was left to face Arion.

"I think we should have a celebration," Arion's excitement was completely out of character. "When Playthus gets back, have him make arrangements. Send some men into the nearest town for the supplies. Tell the boys that tonight they must dine and be merry because their faithful leader has honored a vow!"

Alethea found it hard not to get caught up in Arion's excitement as he laughed merrily, still she had an uneasy feeling.

"I'll even invite the old man. Surely, if there's drinking and women about, he'll find a reason to attend. Then you can meet him, Thea, before the ceremony."

Alethea merely nodded as Playthus reappeared.

"Thea, change into your most alluring dress. Tonight we celebrate!"

x.X.x.

Arion made sure to invite all of his newly acquired generals from the Turkish army. Many of them had decided to leave their homeland and march with Arion. He spent most of the evening conversing with them and leaving Alethea to converse with their snobbish wives who happened to follow them wherever a battle occurred.

Alethea knew immediately that this was no plain gathering for the men to celebrate their tremendous victory. No, it was a bragging contest in which Arion would ultimately be the winner. Alethea sighed in disgust. She had really thought that Arion was above such foolishness. For the first time, Alethea regretted her decision to come along with Arion. How quickly could a man's character change when he was on the verge of getting everything that he wanted.

"So you are the beautiful Alethea," a voice hissed, causing Alethea to stop glaring at Arion and turn to the wide-hipped Turkish woman.

"I don't know about the beautiful part," Alethea answered swiftly.

"Arion speaks very highly of you. He is quite enchanted," the woman hissed. "He tells my husband that you are an accomplished warrior."

"I know my way around a sword," Alethea conceded.

"And that you can sew. Is it true that you made that dress yourself?"

Alethea looked down at the pale blue silk gown that she had sewn herself. Arion had made a gift of the blue silk a few weeks after she had joined him. For days she just looked at the fabric wondering what she could make out of it, and then one morning she woke up with an idea. The top part of the gown was a short halter-like top connected to the long skirt by six thin strips of blue silk that encircled her bare midriff and connected top to bottom.

Alethea shrugged. "I have many skills."

Little did Alethea know, but the moment that those words left her mouth, a somewhat reticent God of War stopped eating the grapes offered by the amply-endowed slave girl and sat up straight from the couch on which he'd been reclining. The slave girls--the party--all was forgotten but that voice--saying those words. His eyes sought the owner of the voice. He finally spotted her--well the back of her as she walked away from him.

"Well, aren't you the inventive one," the Turk hissed, and Alethea knew at that moment, it was best to get away.

Alethea left the group of foreign women to coo over their intelligent husbands who were cooing over Arion to gain his favor. The whole scene was revolting. She didn't know what happened to Arion during that battle, but whatever it was, she was unamused by it. She crossed the room to where Playthus stood by himself in the corner.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Playthus muttered, sipping his wine. "I suppose Arion has every right in the world to gloat, but why do we have to be here?"

Alethea took a cup of wine from a slave passing by with a tray full of goblets. "I feel like I'm on display."

"You are. You're Arion's second most prized possession," Playthus answered. "His ancestry is his first."

"Is he here?" before the question even left her mouth, Alethea knew the answer. Of course, Ares was here. She could feel it. She had never seen him before, but she knew that he was the tall, dark one laying on the couch surrounded by beautiful slave girls. He had been distracted by their--charms--when Arion and Alethea had entered in spite of the loud cheers, Ares hadn't been moved to look up.

"Yep," Playthus answered, taking another long swig. "I have an idea. Let's go practice."

Alethea turned to look at Playthus. "Are you drunk?"

"Yep," he answered with a drunken smile. "But maybe I'm a better warrior drunk."

Alethea debated staying here for Arion but in the end, boredom won out over duty. "Stay here."

She crossed the room, pointedly ignoring the couch where she'd last glimpsed an pair of fine leather boots--his head hadn't been visible due to the overwhelming response of the slave girls who felt the need to bend over him to fed him. Still his boots had been fine but that didn't mean he was a god. He could be another general feeling his oats here in the victorious foreigner's camp. But some gut instinct told Alethea that he had been the God of War. Her eyes betrayed her as she moved slowly through the throng of people--the couch was empty and in its place several disappointed slave girls pouted.

"There she is! Thea!" Arion called out his favorite nickname and she was forced to endure another round of introductions and appreciatory glances from all the men in the room.

"Arion," Alethea whispered in his ear. "Playthus is drunk. I'm going to walk him back to his tent."

"Have one of the men do it," Arion said far too loudly.

"No, I promised him I would," she answered.

Arion grinned lazily, proving that he too was slightly tipsy. "Very well, darling, but please hurry back. It's not a party without you."

Alethea didn't like Arion's tone of voice, but smiled anyway and turned. Playthus stood where she left him, waiting for her.

"Come on, let's see how much of a warrior you are," Alethea said guiding him out of the crowded room and out into the night air.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Alethea looked over at Playthus.

"I'm not really drunk," Playthus smiled. "I just couldn't think of a better excuse to get away from all those people. Not one of the soldiers were there, did you notice?"

"They were having their own celebration. A few of them have already left for home," Alethea smiled. "And I knew you weren't drunk. You don't even like wine."

"That's true, but I had to gag down a little to deal with those idiots," he replied.

"So what should we do? It's a beautiful night."

"What do we always do? You try to teach me how to handle a sword and I pretend to be interested in learning," he said with a wink.

Alethea took a torch and lit the lights that encircled their jousting place, where they spent most of their days. Arion wouldn't allow Alethea to join him on the battlefield, Playthus was ordered to stand guard over her to ensure that she didn't follow him. They didn't always fight, but it was a good way to spend their time. Often they spoke more than fought, but tonight, it didn't matter what they did as long as they were away from the Turks.

"Okay, let's see whatcha got," Alethea said twirling her sword.

Playthus's courage failed him. "Are you sure you should be fighting in that?"

"Why not?" she asked glancing down at the dress.

"No wonder the whole room was talking about you," Playthus shook his head.

Alethea had suspected that they would talk about her but the knowledge that they had hurt more than it should have. She was not meant to be a wife talking away from the men, she had yearned to hear of conquests, campaigns but when talk turned to horse breeding and sport, she had lost interest.

"I don't care if they were," she said resolutely. She smiled that wicked smile. "What are you waiting for?"

Playthus swung the sword and did a quick step to the left, something he'd learned from watching Arion and Alethea spar a few times.

"That's new," Alethea noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought I'd give it a try," he said with a smile.

"Well, let me try something," she said, launching the sword at Playthus's head. He squealed loudly and hit the dirt as the sword speared the tree.

"Nice shot."

The very words dripped with a kind of sarcasm that could only belong to the God of War himself. Ares appeared with the sword deeply embedded in his chest.

II.

Playthus looked between Alethea and Ares in astonishment.

"How did you know--"

"I had a feeling," Alethea replied, her eyes never leaving the God of War. She had never seen his face until this moment but as she stared into those eyes she realized that in her heart she had always known this face. It was familiar as it was dangerous, yet she was unafraid.

Ares broke eye contact with her long enough to look over at Playthus who stared between the two of the slack jawed. "You--beat it."

Playthus looked to Alethea who nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'll just be over there," Playthus said, throwing a distrustful look at Ares. He left the clearing while Ares turned and pulled Alethea's sword out of the tree.

"You deserve a finer weapon than this," Ares said, inspecting the chipped blade. "Arion has an arsenal of exquisite weaponry, why hasn't he given you something more suitable?"

"You should ask him," she replied, studying his face carefully. Why was he so familiar to her? Why wasn't she afraid?

"Do you know who I am?" he asked without meeting her eyes.

"The God of War," she answered slowly.

"That's so formal. Call me Ares," he said with a devilish smile.

"I prefer formal."

"Don't trust me? Fair enough," he said circling her like a shark circling his prey. "Arion seems to trust you. Does he know that you're sneaking out of his party with that coward?"

"Playthus is no coward and Arion knows that he has nothing to fear from him," Alethea replied.

"A man should be aware of every man his woman consorts with."

"Does he know you're here?"

Ares's eyes snapped to hers. "I am no man. I'm a god."

"And thereby excluded from awareness?" she asked, gazing at him. "I think Arion should be aware of you instead of Playthus."

"I doubt if he's aware of very much of anything at this point," Ares sighed in disgust.

Alethea's gaze pierced the huge tent in which the party was still going on.

"He's a good man. He'll make a good heir," Alethea said in defense of Arion.

"So he's told you of our little arrangement, has he?" Ares's interest was peaked. "And what do you think?"

"I have a feeling that you'll find a way to make him wait even though he's already waited ten years."

"I have to be sure--the Godhood of War is not something to be given away lightly."

"I have a feeling that you'll never retire. Arion is just wasting his life chasing after a dream that you'll never let come true."

"Have me all figured out?" he said looking into her eyes. "What makes you think I won't retire? I am getting old."

"You thrive on your immortality," she answered. "It's fun for you and I have a feeling you'd never adjust to mortal life very well."

"I don't know about that--with the right woman anything is possible."

"Don't you mean women?" Alethea asked with a raised eyebrow. "The right women?"

"Are you implying the God of War can't be faithful? Or that he can't love just one woman?"

Alethea laughed. "You tell me. I've heard the stories. You're almost as legendary for your sexual prowess as you are your warmongering abilities."

She turned to walk away from Ares, but found herself colliding with his broad chest.

"I loved a woman once," he said slowly. "She was unlike any woman I've ever known before or since. She was strong and beautiful; brave and smart; fearless."

As he spoke, the God of War's eyes misted over as he thought back to a time nearly half a century ago.

"What happened to her?" Alethea asked in spite of herself.

"She was mortal," he said closing his eyes for a second. "What always happens to mortals?"

She could feel his pain at losing her. When he opened his eyes again, the pain had vanished and he was back to his usual debonair self, but Alethea had saw it--for a second, the God had known very mortal pain.

"You remind me a lot of her. She was a better fighter but you look a lot like her."

It shouldn't have miffed her that he made a comparison about her fighting ability. Alethea hated to admit it but with Arion constantly praising her natural ability at combat, she had developed a huge ego. She was on her way to having a well known reputation for her skills, yet the God of War was seemingly unimpressed.

"I would expect nothing less from one of your women," Alethea muttered, trying vainly to hide her annoyance.

"Jealous?" Ares asked.

Alethea was and she couldn't explain why. What did she care about the God of War or his women? She had never seen him before in her life, yet he was affecting her, more than anyone ever had. She felt something that she couldn't describe when he looked at her. She knew him. She knew how his mind worked, yet she was drawn to him. The sight of Ares was enough to banish any thought of Arion when he locked those eyes on her.

"I'm not jealous of a dead woman or any woman that you feel particularly attracted to. I have a good man."

"For however long that lasts," Ares returned bitterly. "Arion is fickle."

"Like father, like son?"

"You might think that, but he's always looking for the bigger, better thing."

"Thanks for the warning," she tried to move around him.

"You've got spirit, I like that," Ares said as he again blocked her from leaving.

"Move, or you'll see how much spirit I have," she answered.

"Ooh, show me," he dared her.

Something about his voice and the fact that he thought she was replaceable angered her. That was only the surface, she was still pissed about being compared to a dead woman and her reaction to him. The palms of her hands actually itched to touch him, to make sure he was real. When he gazed at her mouth, her lips involuntarily parted and her breath hitched. She shouldn't feel this way. Arion was the man that insighted a powerful reaction, but looking back she couldn't remember what it was that made him so special when one look from Ares had her melting.

That did it. She refused to be made another one of Ares's many concubines. She was no man's whore, even though the world thought she was.

Alethea shrugged her shoulders and started to turn away but snapped back to deliver a powerful punch to the center of the God of War's face.

He stepped back and held his nose. "That's a lot of spirit."

She shrugged. "Told you so."

This time when she tried to walk away, Ares caught her arm and whirled her around to be pressed up against him; their mouths mere inches from each other.

"You like me," he said.

"I despise you," she replied.

"Then why is your heart racing?"

"Let me go."

"Back to Arion?"

"To bed."

"Come away with me."

"No."

"Alethea, you know you want to."

"I know that I want you to let me go," Alethea answered, her resolution slowly crumbling away. What was it about his touch that made her want to give into what she knew was wrong?

He reluctantly complied, releasing her arm. "By the way, that's some dress."

Then he was gone, vanished into nothing and Alethea was left alone to wonder why the God of War affected her so.

x.X.x.

"What was she like?"

Arion turned his head. He was still happily drunk from the party even though the sun was coming up. Alethea continued to brush her hair, but watched him in the mirror.

"Who, Thea, my sweet?"

"The woman your father loved," Alethea answered, watching the change come over his face.

"So he spoke to you?"

"Briefly," she lied. "He told me I looked like her."

"You do. I've only seen a glimpse of her though. Apparently, Daddy dearest had a portrait of the warrior princess made to remember her by. I saw it once years ago in his temple. He nearly struck me blind though. He's very particular."

"He said he loved her."

"Ares is incapable of love," Arion replied. "But he did lust for her. She never gave in, which is probably why he was so determined to have her. The story is that she used to be his right hand man--well woman, and then one day just like that, she up and changed. Left him in the dirt. She became the defender of good and often she fought against him, which made him even more determined to have her."

Alethea didn't reply, merely looked at herself in the mirror for a long time. Did she really resemble the phenomenal Xena? She had heard the legends--who hadn't? Everyone knew of the warrior princess who defended innocent people from corrupt warlords and gods. Less well-known was her relationship with Ares. Apparently, there was more to it than anyone had ever thought.

"Alethea, come to bed," Arion pleaded.

She complied, blowing out the candles and coming to lie next to him. He was already snoring softly, turned away from her, but Alethea couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking of the War God.

"You like me."

Did she like him? She knew she was attracted to him, but she had saw something in his eyes or was that a trick that the gods used to seduce mortal women? She had never met a god before and it seemed pointless to ask Arion whose disdain for the immortals was only surpassed by his desire to be one of them.

Alethea closed her eyes and only felt Ares's breath on her lips. She could feel the pressure of his touch against her skin. Feel his eyes on her. Her eyes snapped open immediately.

Arion. She had to think of Arion. He was the reason she was here. He was good to her, respected her and valued her input. He was a fierce man, but she knew a different side of him--the mortal side that she would never know in the God of War. Did she love Arion? She was attracted to him--well, had been attracted to him, she amended as he rolled over and tossed a heavy arm across her body and continued to snore against her skin. Suddenly, she was seeing things about Arion in a very different light. He shoveled his food into his mouth without pausing for discussion, he liked to drink and carouse with the men often suggesting crude things about her, and often if she wasn't at his side when he commanded it, he pouted like a child. Why hadn't she saw these things before? Every time Alethea look at him, she noticed something equally more repelling. She wanted to make it stop. She wanted to go back six months ago when she was enchanted by him. The charm of being favored by the most vicious warlord was beginning to wear on her.

She ordered herself to stop it. She was just having a rough night and Arion's drunkiness had just brought on a bad mood. Surely, that was the reason she was picking apart the man who had been generous enough to save her family and her village. She made up her mind that things would be better when they woke up. Arion would be the charming man he had been before and she would forget all about the God of War and the way he made her pulse race. This time, when she closed her eyes, she sighed in relief and welcomed sleep.

III.

The sun was warm on her skin as the leaves from the high trees above her filtered into patches of intense light and intense shade. The road that Arion had chosen for their journey to the temple was one that wove its path through forests. Alethea closed her eyes and held out her arms enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin as her horse continued to ramble on behind the line of generals that separated her from Arion.

"What are you doing?" Playthus said looking over at her carefully. He, of course, was stationed to ride next to her for the duration of the journey, to "keep an eye on her" as Arion had put it, Alethea was unimpressed by his condescending tone.

"The sun feels amazing," she said, her eyes still closed. "Can you smell the flowers in the air? It's spring time. I would love to own a little cottage in a forest like this and spend each day just riding my horse through the trees."

"You'll always be a country girl, Alethea," Playthus laughed. "Me, I prefer the crowded streets of Athens or the playhouse. The country is nice for a visit but the city--that's where the excitement is."

"Says you. I prefer the country air, better for the mind and the body."

"Speaking of bodies, Arion told me you had a nightmare," Playthus said causing Alethea to drop her arms and open her eyes to look at him. "He said you were thrashing about making weird war calls. He had to hold you down because he was afraid you were going to hit him."

Alethea didn't deny it. She had dreamt she was Xena on the battle field in Britannia, preparing to face off against Julius Caesar. Ares had been there begging her to destroy a temple--something made her run to the temple--her friend was in danger. When she got there, she had to fight a man--no, he wasn't a man, he was some creature and she fought as hard as she could, but in the end she couldn't get to her friend in time.

"It was just a bad dream," she said softly, not bothering to admit that she use to have those kind of dreams when she was younger. Often, one of her brothers would hear her making those yelping calls and come to check on her. When she tried to tell people about her dreams and how real they were, they would just laugh and call her crazy. No one had ever believe her dreams were anything more than dreams.

Eventually, she stopped having them…until three nights ago. Now she dreamt more vividly than ever and often Ares would appear with some surly comment or snide remark. She blamed seeing him the night of the party as what caused the first dream but now they were happening when she wasn't even asleep. She would see something that didn't appear to mean anything, but suddenly she would be thrown back into the past in her Xena wear fighting the good fight.

The Caesar dream wasn't the first battle dream or daydream she'd been having lately, but Alethea wouldn't tell Playthus that, instead she just rode along

"Do you remember anything about the dream? I've always been fascinated by dream interpretation. Maybe we should take you to the oracle."

"No!" Alethea said much too quickly. She had no desire to know what the oracle would interpret her dreams as meaning.

"Okay, okay, your dreams are a touchy subject. I got you," Playthus said turning away.

Alethea had hurt him and she was on the verge of apologizing when she felt strong arms around her waist and an unsettling heat melt into her body.

"Rough night?"

His breath made her earlobe tingle. She sucked air into her lungs. She had to be strong for this. If she gave into him, she was betraying everything she stood for.

"You know, Arion and his many--appetites," she felt him tense and smiled in satisfaction. So she wasn't the only one affected by this--attraction or bothered by the fact that Arion was still involved. She glanced over at Playthus who was making a concerted effort not to look in her direction.

"He can't see me," Ares whispered in her ear. "And I was talking about your dreams."

"Oh, those," she shrugged. "I've been having them since I was a girl. It's nothing."

"Haven't you ever wondered what they mean?"

"Nope," she lied. She'd been burning with curiosity from the first but after no one else shared her enthusiasm for it, she had kept them to herself.

"Mortals," Ares muttered. "You never do things the easy way, do you?"

"Of course not," she answered.

They were silent for a while, and once again Alethea tilted her head up to feel the sun's rays on her face.

"I see you're riding with the sap again."

"Don't call him a sap. He's a good friend," she answered looking over at Playthus.

"I could be a good friend too," Ares whispered in her ear.

"Enough of that," Alethea jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" he said tightening his arms around her waist. "Don't tell me you have a soft spot for him."

"My spots no matter how soft they are, are none of your business. Why are you here? Arion's up front with the generals," Alethea said, angry with herself for wanting to lean back against his chest and just enjoy the ride.

"I didn't come to see him."

"Maybe you should have," Alethea answered. She tried to straighten her back as not to touch him, but Ares merely scooted closer to her and in the end, she gave up and slouched against him.

"Why be bored with useless chatter when I can be back here where things are so--interesting?"

"There is nothing interesting going on here either. And isn't war your job?"

"Even the God of War needs a vacation," he replied.

"You'll be getting all the time off you need when you name Arion your heir."

Again, his arms tightened around her waist. "Are you sure you wouldn't like the job?"

"Positive. Godhood holds no appeal for me."

"Sure you say that now, but once you taste immortality you wonder how you ever did without it."

"Good thing that I'll never taste it then," Alethea answered, with another jab to the ribs.

"Will you stop that? And to think I brought you a present."

"Keep it."

"Are you sure? I think you'll like it," he pointed to the horizon where a beautiful horse appeared with a blonde coat and a beautiful white mane.

It was the horse she had seen in her dreams. Instinctively she knew what to call it.

"Argo," the word barely left her lips before she realized that her reaction was exactly what Ares wanted. She tried to harden her heart even though she'd always wanted a house like Argo from the first time she dreamt of her.

"I have a horse," she said firmly.

Ares's laughter echoed in her ears. "You know you want her."

"I don't need her. Arion gave me a perfectly good horse."

"Stop it, Alethea," Ares sighed, snapping his fingers causing the entire army to halt mid-step. Ares swung down from the saddle and held out his hand. Alethea reluctantly took it and allowed herself to be helped down.

"Why are you fighting me? Do you know how many men and women would kill for my favor?" they were walking toward the horse, weaving their way around horses and men caught in the middle of laughter. Ares had refused to let go of her hand.

"Including your son," Alethea returned evenly.

"That's different."

"Oh, really? Have you noticed that dagger you gave him never leaves his side? He wants so desperately to be your favorite."

"He has my favor, he knows that."

"Being your favorite and having your favor are two very different things."

"What do you care how we treat each other?" Ares said, as Alethea gently stroked Argo's nose. The horse nickered softly and nudged her. Even the horse knew who she was.

"I care for Arion," Alethea refused to meet the God of War's eyes.

Ares looked taken aback, he dropped her hand as if it burned him. "How much do you care for him?"

Alethea leveled an even look at the shocked God of War. "He spared my family. He could have killed them, enslaved my mother and sisters. A lot of families were spared that particular heartache."

"And that's the reason you stay with him? Defend him to me? He spared your family? Come on," Ares groaned loudly. "He did all that just so you would--"

"Don't finish that sentence, because it didn't happen like that," Alethea threatened. "I don't know why he did it, nor do I care. I made a promise to him and I'm going to keep it. That's something you would know very little about now, isn't it?"

"Keep the horse," Ares disappeared without another word.

"Alethea! How did you get up there?" Arion shouted with a merry laugh, as the army resumed movement. "Saw something you liked?"

Alethea forced a smile. "And she likes me. I think I'll call her Argo!"

"Alethea, the horse tamer!" Arion shouted, but as he rode forward to meet her, she sensed something different about him. Had he heard what had happened? Of course not, Ares had stopped time. "Keep this up and you'll have as many names as you do skills."

x.X.x.

"She's a beautiful horse," Playthus said as he brushed Argo down. Alethea watched him from across the rundown barn that they happened across. It was at least shelter for the horses as the storm continued to rage outside.

"Thank you," Alethea said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier--"

"No need," Playthus waved her apology away. He continued to pamper the horse. "Tomorrow's the big day."

Alethea nodded. "Arion wants to have a huge celebration after the ceremony. He's rode ahead to make arrangements."

"You didn't go with him? Sleep in a nice bed instead of a rundown barn?"

"Nah, I miss rundown barns," she said happily. "I'm surprised he didn't clear his plans with you."

"Arion and I don't talk as much as we used to. It mostly consists of him giving me orders and me trying to warn him that he doesn't always know everything."

"I envy your friendship," Alethea said softly. "I never had a friend like that. I mostly just had my brothers."

"My brothers weren't as nice to me as yours," Playthus replied quietly. "It was no hardship to leave them and come away with Arion."

Alethea had no reply for that because she still dearly missed her family. She would think of them late at night and wonder if her father had forgiven her yet.

"Ares gave me the horse," she blurted out before she could stop herself. She'd been carrying the secret for nearly eight hours and had to tell someone.

"Does Arion know?"

"I don't think so."

"Why would Ares give you a horse?"

"I don't know," she answered softly.

"Maybe it's a welcome gift to the family?" Playthus said with a hopeful smile. "The next thing you know he'll be wanting you to call him Dad."

"I very seriously doubt that will ever happen," Alethea said with a shake of her head.

"Oh," Playthus got her meaning in a big way. "You haven't--"

"No!" she said jumping up to her feet. "No, of course not. I love Arion!"

Playthus raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. I could never betray him like that. Besides, Ares is Arion's father! How twisted is the whole situation."

"The father jealous of the son, now there's a Greek tragedy for you," Playthus muttered. "Especially when the father is a god and the woman is a mortal."

"There's more," Alethea hung her head. "Every since Ares has started coming around, I've been noticing more and more things about Arion."

"Things?"

"Things I can't stand. How he chews with his mouth open, or talks with his mouth full or sometimes rides sidesaddle. I never noticed this before."

"He rides sidesaddle?" laughter was in Playthus's voice.

"Watch him sometime," Alethea said, allowing a smile to break across her face.

"Do you think it's Ares trying to repel you from Arion?"

"I don't know. Is that something the God of War would do?"

At Playthus's pointed look, Alethea shrugged. "Okay, okay. Stupid question. It's just that I can't think straight when he's around."

"Arion or Ares?"

At Alethea's pointed look, Playthus just shrugged. "It's easy to get confused, they sound alike, look alike and sometimes act alike. So the God of War gets you all hot and bothered? There's only one thing to do about it."

Alethea's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow, before the ceremony, we go to Aphrodite's temple and ask her to fix it."

"Fix it? What could she do?"

"You'd be surprised with that Goddess of Love can do, when she puts her mind to it."

IV.

"You know a lot of women would be swayed by the God of War."

Alethea was unsure of where this was going. She slid a look at Playthus. "I'm not."

"I know, but most women would be. He's a big, bad god and he's obviously got the hots for you. A lot of girls wouldn't think twice about giving into him, especially after giving you a horse like this," Playthus reached down and stroked Argo's mane, he and Alethea rode side by side. "Just think of the power--of the fortune. You could live forever."

"Until he got tired of me and moved on to the next girl that struck his fancy," Alethea sighed. "Some people want more than wealth and power. What I yearn for is something the God of War could never give me."

"And Arion can?"

"Arion--" Alethea didn't know how to finish that sentence. She saw a lot of Ares in Arion, but she saw something else there too. Something that drew her to him, in spite of recent events.

"Hard to explain? Neither one of them are easy men to understand, at least Arion isn't; he never has been."

"What about you? You're not so easy to understand either. Why aren't you settled down--married to some nice girl in the city?"

Playthus just laughed quietly.

"You're quite the mystery, Playthus."

"No mystery, just a very boring life."

"Tell me."

"You don't want to know. It will put you to sleep--"

"Yes, I do want to know," Alethea said smiling. "Please?"

"There's not much to tell to be honest," Playthus conceded.

"Tell me anyway."

"I was born in Cyprus. The night my mother had me was the night the great poet Virgil came to town with his son, Xenathan."

Alethea nodded for him to go on, fascinated by the start of what was surely an epic.

"Virgil and his five-year-old son were to stay with my family. My father took my sisters and brothers to hear him speak in the town playhouse while my mother stayed home with little Xenathan. My mother went into labor with me and the boy was the only one in the house with her. She often tells the story that he delivered me, washed me and handed me to her. I find it hard to believe, but she tells it to anyone who will listen."

Alethea smiled warmly.

"She's probably the only other woman besides you who isn't deathly afraid of Arion."

"Arion?"

Playthus smiled, and Alethea realized that he was lost in his memories. "Virgil and the boy left a few weeks later, but Xenathan ran away to come back to my family. Eventually, Virgil stopped traveling when it became evident that Xenathan wanted to stay in Cyprus. He bought a house next door and Xenathan practically lived with us for the next ten years."

Playthus paused for a few minutes. "He was always so much bigger than me, but I followed him everywhere. I know that having a kid follow you around when you were dead set on becoming a warrior had to be rough on him. He was never mean to me, and let me follow him around and ask questions. I always think he was a bit partial to me because he was there when I was born."

The story suddenly stopped being about Playthus and became more about this Xenathan and how he influenced a young Playthus.

"He always wanted to be a warrior, from the first time I can remember, he was always talking about it. At sixteen, he planned to raise an army. Everyone thought he was crazy, there hadn't been a war in years. Many people thought that Ares was dead. Still he talked about it and talked about it. One day he was telling me about it, and Virgil overheard him. I've never seen Virgil get so angry. He started threatening Xenathan and telling him that he should enjoy the peace; that he knew nothing of war. Xenathan was shamed but he couldn't deny what his heart wanted."

"What happened?" Alethea asked, eager to know.

"Xenathan raised the army in secret, but Virgil found out and went crazy. He got drunk at the tavern and came home intent on killing Xenathan. He chased Xenathan with a sword swearing that he would pay for Xenathan's mother's mistakes," Playthus closed his eyes. "He kept screaming that Xenathan was the son of the devil and that only he would want war. He lunged and cut Xenathan across the arm. Xenathan pinned Virgil against the wall merely to protect himself. 'Go ahead and kill me,' Virgil screamed. 'Just like your _real_ father.' Xenathan tried to ask Virgil what he meant and all the poet would say was, 'Ask the God of War. He took your mother from me and left me with his bastard son!'"

Alethea's breath caught in her throat and caused Playthus to look at her. "So you understand then?"

She didn't say anything but regarded him with wide eyes.

"Xenathan allowed Virgil to live, he could have easily killed him, but he didn't. He left the Cyprus that night, changed his name to Arion and became what you know him as."

"And you followed him?"

Playthus nodded. "I had to. He had no one left, he needed someone."

"You're a very good friend, Playthus," Alethea smiled at him. "I hope he knows that."

"He protected me when I was younger, now it's my turn, even though he never listens."

"So will you spend your whole life following him around? No nice little house in Athens with a posse of children running around?"

"No woman in her right mind would have me," Playthus smiled quietly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Alethea smiled, her head still spinning over what she just heard. People underestimated Playthus in almost everything, especially his loyalty. He was far from the spineless coward that couldn't handle a sword as most of the men thought. He had a courage that many people lacked, courage that had allowed him to follow his dear friend to the gates of Hell and back.

"Let's see how much speed this little filly has!" Playthus successfully changed the subject, spurring his own horse forward causing Argo to surge forward to eventually pass horse and rider.

x.X.x.

Alethea looked at the doorway of the temple and found herself less than surprised the door was shaped like a heart. Of course.

"What are you waiting for?" Playthus demanded, giving her a hard shove forward. "It's now or never. Arion is expecting us by noon."

"Should I really do this? I mean, if it's meant to be--"

"None of that. Do you want to constantly be aware of all of Arion's deficiencies when Ares is around?"

"No."

"Then get in there, sister!" Playthus said, with a smile. "It's the right thing to do."

Alethea hesitated. "Will you come with me?"

Playthus smiled. "Who would have imagined that Alethea with her many skills would need me?"

"Just shut up and go with me, will ya?" she said, looking over at him.

"Lead the way," he sighed in resignation and followed her through the heart shaped door.

Once inside they looked around but the main chamber was suspiciously empty.

"See? No one is here we should go--"

As the words left Alethea's mouth, a blonde materialized out of the corner. But she was no Aphrodite. She wore the robes of a priestess, but there was something decidedly awkward about her. As she stepped into the light, she knocked over an altar and cracked a priceless vase. Alethea and Playthus just looked at her as she turned red, smiling embarrassingly and disappeared through one of the side doors.

"Not yet," Playthus said, continuing where the conversation left off after exchanging a look with Alethea over the clumsy priestess. "We haven't even tried to call her--"

"How do you call the Goddess of Love?" Alethea asked look at him carefully.

"I'd imagine it's something like this," Playthus cleared his throat. "Aphrodite!"

"Smart ass," as Alethea spoke, Aphrodite in her pink gloriousness appeared.

"Chyeah?" she stood before her impatiently staring down at her perfect body. When she looked up, her eyes widened. "Oh, snap. You look just like--"

Alethea waited for her to finish, but Aphrodite closed her mouth, and then opened it again to say, "Whatcha need, hun? I'm kinda busy."

Alethea was struck speechless. She couldn't make her mouth work to say what she needed to say. It was only when Playthus nudged her again, that she realized that she had to speak.

"I need a favor."

"So does everyone these days. Spit it out, Toots, what do you want?"

"I--" she looked at Playthus who nodded. "I care for this man, and everything was fine until someone else showed up and now I'm not so sure I can resist the second man--"

"Oh, juicy love triangle," Aphrodite giggled. "Anyone I know?"

Alethea looked at Playthus, who sighed. "Alethea, just tell her."

"Whoa, the Alethea?" Aphrodite said, her eyes widening again. "As in Arion's Alethea? He was just here this morning--what is wrong with you kids?"

"Arion was here?" Alethea asked.

"Did I say that? He wasn't," she said quickly looking around. "It must be the love in the air between you two, it just makes me dizzy. Um, so what did you need?"

"I need something that makes us like we were before this other man interferred," Alethea finished after staring at the goddess. She was lying, but Alethea knew better than to question her.

"Do you love him?" Aphrodite asked, looking at Alethea carefully. "Not that I really care or anything, but after all, he is my nephew. If I don't ask, it's kinda like a breach of family code or something."

"I don't know. What is love?" Alethea asked seriously.

"What's up with the serious questions? Just say yes, and it'll be cool," Aphrodite said, twirling her blonde curl around her finger.

Alethea hesitated. Should she say yes? What if she didn't love Arion? What if this was just the sign she needed?

Sensing her uncertainty, Playthus stepped forward. "Yes, she loves him. She just doesn't know it yet."

Aphrodite smiled. "I can fix that too. Close your eyes."

Alethea looked at Playthus. Was this really right? Was it fair to Arion to disillusion herself to be with him because she was distracted by his father? What kind of character did she have if she was so willing to use a quick fix?

"Well, Toots, are we doing this or not?"

Alethea drew in a breath and faced the Goddess of Love.

V.

Arion stood with his back to her, scouting locations for his huge celebration following the ceremony that would take place that day at sunset. Alethea had barely stopped Argo before she launched herself out of the saddle and onto his back. Arion caught her easily as she kissed his neck.

"Well, hello to you too," he said, with a laugh. "What do you think? Good place for the gala?"

"I think that anything that you think is great will be great," she said, kissing his cheek.

"What happened to you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she answered.

"Well, you know what would make me happy--" Arion turned his head and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

"What are we waiting for?" she whispered in his ear when the kiss ended.

Arion was already turning in the direction of the room at the inn that he'd secured, still carrying Alethea piggy-back.

"Alethea?"

Arion stopped mid stride and turned to look at the speaker. From a crowd of people emerged a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes almost the same shade of Alethea's.

"Simon?" Alethea said, looking at her brother as if he were a ghost.

"Do you know him?" Arion asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"He's my brother," Alethea answered. Arion visibly relaxed and lowered Alethea to her feet. Alethea stepped toward him hesitantly.

"It's really me," Simon answered, holding out his arms. "I know it's been a while."

"Try six years," she answered as she dashed into his arms. "What brings you here?"

"You know me, traveling is my life. The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Arion," Alethea answered looking over her shoulder at the handsome general. "He's being named the official heir of Ares tonight."

Simon looked at Arion and then at Alethea, a question in his eyes. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Arion replied, his mouth set in a firm line.

Playthus intruded further on the scene when he summoned Arion back to the square where the party was to take place.

"Alethea, why don't you and your brother catch up? I'm needed back at the square, but I'll see you later. Simon, was it? Why don't you come to the celebration tonight?" Arion said, distrust still in his eyes.

"I'd love to," Simon said with a smile.

Arion marched away leaving Alethea with Simon. Once out of earshot, Simon turned on his sister.

"You're with Arion? When did that happen? You do know that he's a vicious warlord, right?"

"A lot has happened in six years, Simon," she replied evenly. "He marched on the village. It was either join him or he'd kill Papa, Linnaeus and Timonius. I did what I had to do."

"And jumping on him and acting like that in public--that's just something you had to do?"

"I like him. He's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He slaughters innocent villagers for sport--"

"Listen, at least I did something to save the family. I didn't run away to try and find myself!" Alethea snapped. "I was there when the villagers were scared witless. I was there when Papa and Linnaeus were taken. I saw it all and did what I had to. Where were you, Simon? What were you doing when we were fighting?"

Simon hung his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just strange to see my little sister carrying on with a warlord."

Alethea caught him in a hug. "It's okay. I never would have thought that I would do it either, but I did and I don't have any regrets."

Simon nodded. "Good. Does he treat you well?"

"Like a queen," she answered with a smile. "You should get to know him, he's not that bad. Even Papa knew of his fair reputation."

"It will take some getting used to."

"I know," Alethea lead him to a shady side of the square where she sat. "So tell me everything about your journeys. Start from the very beginning."

Two words barely left his mouth before his voice vanished, his mouth still hanging open.

"Not you again," Alethea sighed as Ares materialized in front of her.

"Don't sound so excited to see me," Ares replied drolly, with a wave of his finger, Simon was scooted down away from Alethea, making room for Ares to step in between them. "I was just checking in on the big day."

"Maybe you should be checking in with Arion."

"But you're so much more fascinating," Ares fairly purred in her direction.

"Stop it, you're wasting your time," Alethea said in disgust. "I am absolutely, 100 not attracted to you."

"So you say now," Ares leaned in for a kiss but Alethea dodged away from him.

"What part of not attracted to you didn't you understand? I meant it, I only feel sick when you're around," Alethea said without batting an eye. "I only have eyes for one man."

Her gaze slid across the square to wear Arion stood frozen with a bunch of party-planners for the gala event.

"What's with you?" Ares demanded, watching her carefully.

Finally she dragged her gaze back to him. "Love. I'm in love. With Arion."

Ares jumped to his feet, rage barely concealed in his actions. "You're playing a dangerous game, Alethea. You know I'll win. I always do."

"Play with someone else that you don't create a general feeling of nausea with," she answered, jumping to her feet. "When you unfreeze my brother, make sure to send him to my room at the inn. All of a sudden, I think I need to lie down."

With that she skipped off toward the inn, leaving the God of War angry and speechless.

x.X.x.

"Is red my color?" Alethea stepped from behind the dressing screen in a long red gown that hugged every curve of her body and left much of her bosom bare. Her hair floated down her bare back in soft curls and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"I'd say so," Playthus said quietly. "You look amazing. Where do you find these dresses or does anything look good on you?"

"Anything," said a deep voice from doorway.

Both Alethea and Playthus looked as Arion stood in the doorway looking very handsome and very dangerous in black. He crossed the room and put his hands around Alethea's waist, before tipping his head for a deep kiss.

"I guess I'll go see about the procession to the temple since I'm no longer needed here," Playthus said loudly as he disappeared out the door.

"You look--" Arion smiled. "I don't even have words for how good you look. If we didn't have to be at the temple right now--"

"Save that thought for later to night," Alethea whispered sultrily. "Right now, you have to go be named heir."

"I've waited for so long for this to happen, I can't believe that it's really happening."

"I know," she whispered squeezing his hand. "But you'll make a great God of War, if that's what you want."

"It's all I've ever wanted."

"Then let's do this," she said with a smile, allowing him to lead her outside into the cool night air.

The temple of the Fates was lit only by old rare candles, and by rule only a select few were allowed into the main chamber where Ares would name Arion heir. Ares still stinging from his earlier rejection slouched in a throne-like chair behind the loom that he'd helped rebuild after it was destroyed all those years ago. The Fates were busy with the fibers barely looking up as Arion, Alethea and Playthus entered.

"Oh goody the gang's all here," Ares muttered loud enough for Arion to hear him.

The eldest-looking Fate stepped back from the loom, followed by the others.

"Are we ready?" she asked, glancing between father and son.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Arion gently squeezed Alethea's hand and she smiled at him encouragingly. Ares didn't miss the exchange.

"Then Arion, take your place before the loom," the youngest looking Fate said.

Arion dropped a careless kiss on Alethea's lips and took his place.

"Do you think he'll actually go through with it?" Playthus whispered in her ear.

"Why wouldn't he?" Alethea's eyes never left Arion's form as Ares moved from his throne to stand beside his son. "Naming him heir isn't that big of a deal."

"Don't you know what doing this in front of the Fates means? It means that Arion becomes immortal. Whether it's this life or the next, Ares has to name Arion as his replacements in his duties. Ares can't get out of this one. It's an eternal bond."

Alethea felt Ares's eyes on her as she pretended to be solely focused on Arion. Inside her heart was racing. The God of War didn't take rejection well, would he take Alethea's rejection out on Arion?

"Ares, the time has come. Is Arion a suitable heir to the Godhood of War?"

Ares's eye locked on Alethea. "Sure. Why not?"

It was his typical smart ass answer and for some reason, Alethea found it comforting. So he wasn't going to let on to Arion what was happening between them. Good. Not that anything was happening, she reminded herself.

"Do you, Arion, want to assume all the responsibilities that come with immortality? Are you ready for that challenge?"

Arion nodded. "Yes."

"Then it is a covenant unbreakable by mortal or God."

Arion fought to keep a smile off of his face as the glow of promise settled around him. Alethea inhaled for the first time since Arion had taken his place before the Fates.

"Now, to the celebration!" Arion waved Alethea to his side. "You will be joining us, won't you, War God?"

Ares's eyes never left Alethea who refused to look at him. She stiffened and tried to look repulsed by the offer.

Ares laughed. "What's a party without me?"

VI.

If he thought he was bothering her by ignoring her and focusing on those two harem girls that appeared out of nowhere, he was wrong. Alethea turned her whole body away from Ares and laid her head on Arion's chest. The four of them lay on a raised sofa bed and sat higher than most guests' heads. It was customary for Arion to celebrate his victories by overlooking all of his men during the celebrations atop one of these elevated platforms. Ares was guest of honor, and as such, he was entitled to share the bed and fine food with Arion. Alethea shuddered at being so near him and not being able to speak to him, which caused even more revulsion on her part.

Arion cradled her against his chest while he spoke to the generals who were atop their own elevated couches, but none were as high or as wide as Arion's.

"Arion, not that this isn't a lovely--shindig--and everything," Ares said drolly, "but don't you have any entertainment planned?"

Arion was immediately at his father's attention. "What did you have in mind?"

Ares smiled down at the two hussies that were splayed across his chest. "Perhaps a little dance?"

Arion smiled. "Surely, you don't think your--friends could keep up with Alethea?"

Alethea's eyes immediately sought out Arion's. There was nothing she wanted to do less than dance in front of the guests at the party. Surely, he wouldn't ask it of her.

"She dances? My, my, how quaint," Ares muttered. "They're professionally trained to taunt and tease with their dancing. A good time for all to be had."

"They can't hold a candle to Alethea."

"Arion--" Alethea's voice held a warning.

"Shall we see then?" Ares raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two of them.

Arion smiled, a smug smile that mirrored Ares's. "Certainly."

Alethea looked at Arion. "I don't feel like dancing."

"Please?" Arion whispered in her ear. "Do it for me, and show the War God something he'll never have."

"Arion, don't ask me to do this," Alethea pleaded.

"It's just a dance, Thea. Please?" he stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

Reluctantly, Alethea stood and waited until two slaves could help her to the ground. From his place among the standing people, Playthus saw Alethea take center stage followed by Ares's harem girls. He sent her a questioning look, but when she didn't answer, he made his way to the couch and was assisted to Arion's right-hand position, where he could watch the show without distraction.

"A little music," Arion called and from the distance a slow, sultry rhythmic beat ebbed into the spirit of the crowd, causing them to still their tongues and turn to face the three beautiful women who were about to dance.

Alethea closed her eyes and let the seductive charm of the music sink into her skin, without realizing it, her hips began to sway and one hand thrust upward while the other twisted itself in the air above her head. Tentatively, one foot peeked out from beneath her red silk dress revealing a slit all the way up to her hip. The other leg snaked forward as she began to twist and turn to the beat.

She opened her eyes and saw the eyes of every man in the room on her, but none of them mattered. The only pair of eyes she sought were the eyes of the one she was supposed to be ignoring. She returned his gazed boldly, fearlessly, she dipped and swayed to the music. She knew that the women behind her had faded from sight that only she remained, the red of her gown catching the light from the torches and falling from her like silk fire. Her hair lightly grazed her skin as she continued to move and twist like she was possessed by the music.

Suddenly, the crowd faded away. They all began blurs in the torch light and the only person she danced for was the God of War who couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she silently beckoned him with each movement. She imagined it was his touch she felt instead of the silk of the dress that covered her skin and her thoughts came through she spun and turned as the song ended and she was left standing before a speechless crowd.

For a second there was nothing. Then the applause broke, it was loud and boisterous. Men cheered her, calling her name and praises as she smiled and bowed before returning to her place with Arion.

"Didn't I tell you? She absolutely steals the show, doesn't she?" Arion was shouting to anyone that would listen.

Alethea purposely didn't meet Ares's searing gaze as she walked around the cheering audience. Arion jumped down from the place of honor and took her hand.

Turning before the guests of the party, he waved them silent. "As you all know, I'm a sucker for a challenge. I've faced down barbarians, demons, warlords and corrupt kings. I have a reputation for dealing with such riff raff, but right now, I'm about to face another challenge. Men, as you know, tonight was a big night for me. And there's only one thing that could make me happier."

He turned to Alethea who stood smiling at him as he spoke. Without preamble, he dropped to one knee. Alethea's breath caught in her throat.

"Alethea, with Aphrodite's blessing, will you marry me?"

x.X.x.

Alethea walked in the darkness blindly, without knowing her way. She tried to still the racing of her heart but it wouldn't be stopped. She glanced down at her hand. The silver ring glinted in the moonlight.

She was to marry Arion. She didn't remember saying yes, but she must have because the ring was on her finger. She didn't remember when the fight broke out between the two generals who wished to be the first to congratulate Arion and she didn't remember slipping through the crowd, ignoring the scowl of a very pissed off God of War.

"Well, you can't marry him."

It was the last voice she needed to hear. She didn't turn around or even slow her pace.

"Watch me."

She may be confused about the whole ordeal but there was no need to let him know that. She could pretend to be the lovesick girl; she'd been the playing the part for hours now. It hadn't changed how she felt, even though she thought it might when she turned down Aphrodite's offer to make her fall in love with Arion. Alethea had thought that maybe if she pretended that it would be all right, that it would be all right, but it had only served to complicate things further.

"Tell me, if you're so excited about it, why are you stumbling out here in the dark?" Ares's voice was taunting, and Alethea needed anything but that right now.

"I needed air," she answered without looking at him. She wasn't looking at anything, which is why she collided with his chest.

"Sure you did," he shrugged, not believing her. "You don't love him."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. If you loved him, you wouldn't have had to have Aphrodite charm your sight," he answered.

She hadn't, but the fact that he'd actually figured out what could possibly be the reason for her sudden infatuation with Arion made her begrudgingly admit that the God of War was no idiot.

"So what if I did? All's well that ends well. I'll marry Arion, you'll retire, he'll become God of War and I'll be his queen or something like that."

Ares grabbed her arm as she started to turn. "Stop it. Stop this game. You don't love him, you're not going to marry him and the only queen you'll ever be is mine."

He jerked her back against him and crushed her mouth beneath his in a vicious kiss. In spite of herself, Alethea kissed him back and then fought with every bit of her strength to pull away from him.

"That proves it," he said as she jerked out of his grasp and started walking toward party. "You can't kiss me like that or dance for me like that--"

"I danced for Arion," she whirled around. "I did it because he asked it of me."

"You did it because you knew it would get me all riled up. You liked doing that to me, you know I want you and you delight in finding ways to torment me."

"Yes, that's it. It's not like you hide in the shadows and wait for a moment to jump out and try to seduce me away from your _son_. I am promised to him, Ares. I have given my word to him and I'll be damned before I break it. And for your information, Aphrodite offered to charm my vision, but I said no. That was a mistake. One that I will fix tomorrow morning."

"Okay, you want to go to Aphrodite so that she can make your relationship with Arion all roses and sunshine? Go ahead, but think about this before you do, what if there's a reason that you're unhappy with him? What if it's because you're not meant to be with him?"

"Are you implying that I'm meant to be with you? Gods and mortals were not meant to fall in love, Ares. It just doesn't work that way. Gods lack the heart to make it work and mortals lack the ability to endure it. Haven't you learned that by now?"

Ares flinched.

"If it's a jealousy game between you and Arion, that's one thing but speaking to me of love is something completely different. Arion was right. Gods aren't capable of love," Alethea said, shaking her head.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Ares said in a cold voice, and then he was gone, leaving Alethea in the dark.

VII.

"So you like the ring?" Arion was like a child as he watched Alethea brush out her hair in the mirror.

The party was long over and many people were either passed out from drink or sleeping from fatigue. Alethea had returned to the tent and waited for Arion who appeared drunk, happy and tired.

"Very much," she smiled, turning to face him. "We will be happy, won't we?"

"Of course, we'll be happy," he said, coming over to wrap his arms around her. He looked at their reflection for a long moment before standing up. "There's something else I want to give you. Something that's very special to me."

"Arion, you don't have to give me anything," Alethea said turning back to brush her hair. "You are far too good to me now."

He was bent over a trunk in the corner of the room, rummaging through his belongings. When he stood up he carried a bit of black linen. He carried it gently, as if he were afraid it would break. He sat it down in the middle of Alethea's lap. She put the brush down and turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Open it," he nodded encouragingly.

Alethea unwrapped the cloth slowly and revealed a steel disk with razor sharp edges and a bronze carving in the middle. It came apart she realized into two pieces. She had never seen anything so fine or so deadly in her life.

"What is it?" she asked against, touching the bronze in the middle. It was warm to the touch, as if alive, she realized.

"I don't know the proper name for it," Arion admitted. "It was the only thing of my mother's I ever had."

Alethea looked at Arion and felt her eyes well up with tears. "Thank you."

"I never knew her," Arion said, turning away from her. "No one ever spoke of her, but I imagine that if she were alive and met you, she would love you as much as I do."

Alethea lifted the disk and felt the weight in her hands. She could feel the power radiating off of it.

"Do you believe in people meant to be together?" Alethea whispered, still in awe looking up at Arion.

He was saved from reply when Playthus burst into the room.

"Arion, you're needed," he said briskly. "Your foreign generals are about to be slaughtered."

Arion looked at Alethea who nodded. He was on his feet and out the door in seconds. Playthus remained.

"We don't have much time," he said to Alethea as he stuck his head out of the door. Simon appeared with a blonde woman in a cape.

"What's this?" Alethea asked, still holding the disk. "Playthus? Simon? What's going on?"

"Alethea, we don't have much time," he repeated. "Get your cloak and follow me. It's not safe to talk here."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Alethea pulled on a red velvet cloak around her shoulders and followed the men outside. Playthus took her hand and led her through the village and to the forest beyond its borders.

"Okay, this is far enough, what's going on?" Alethea demanded, looking at the three of them.

The blonde woman pulled off the cloak, and her face struck Alethea as being familiar. The blue green eyes, the short shorn blonde hair. She knew the woman but didn't know where from, until the girl tripped over a root and nearly fell on her face. She was the priestess from the temple who had broken the vase.

"Playthus?" Alethea said again, causing him to look at her carefully.

"Alethea, there's something you should know," he started slowly. Then he looked over at the girl. "Tell her."

The girl looked between them. "Aw, I don't know. I told you, can't you tell her? I mean, she has a reputation, what if she gets mad? Then what? What if she's the type that kills the messenger?"

"She won't kill you, will you, Alethea?"

Alethea looked between them all very confused. "I don't plan on killing anyone. Now, what is going on?"

"Alethea, this is Daphne. She's a priestess at the temple of Aphrodite," Simon said nodding between the women. "I happened to be around the temple, and found her sneaking out to try and find you. Her story is interesting and I think you should hear it."

"Then by all means tell me the story," Alethea nearly roared. "Arion, will be looking for me--"

"Okay, okay, just spit it out all ready," Playthus ordered the girl.

"Well, I was doing my duties as _head_ priestess at the temple," the girl emphasized every word as if it were important. "When all of a sudden I hear yelling coming from one of the main chambers. Who should I see but the God of War and the Goddess herself, yelling at each other about something Aphrodite did, but that's not the good part. The best part is that it seems that our very own Alethea--the new fiancée of Arion himself--"

Alethea felt the presence of the assassin before she knew he was behind her. Without thinking, she whirled around and threw the disk that she had unconsciously carried from the tent. It whizzed through the air and struck the assassin with such force that he flew backwards out of the clearing. Then just as easily as it flew from her, the disk flew back to her waiting hand.

"--is the reincarnation of Xena, Warrior Princess."

x.X.x.

Alethea didn't even hear Daphne finish her sentence. The memories flooded back as only they could. She could feel everything about her past life come back to her. The feel of the sword in her hands, the leather strips on her legs, the heavy breastplate on her chest. The smells of the wilderness and forests graced her nostrils as the did the scent of blood and the battlefield. She could hear the sounds of laughter--two voices: hers and another--Gabrielle's?

"_Even in death, I'll never leave you."_

"_You're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

The chakram--that was the name of the disk--she knew it without a doubt and knew the way it fit her hand so well--was dropped to the ground as she closed her eyes.

From the distance she could hear someone calling, "Alethea!" yet at the same time, she could hear someone else calling "Xena!"

She was riding through the fields, still shunned and ostracized. Then she was looking into Gabrielle's eyes and finding all the love and acceptance she needed. She was laughing, fishing, looking up at the stars. A cold crept over her, now she was fighting on a field far away--her dreams--these were her dreams!

Without a word, she left the clearing at the three faces of concern. She found her way to the river, though she wasn't sure how she made it there. She sat down on a log by the flow and just stared at the black water. So many memories, yet they weren't unfamiliar. She'd been dreaming these memories all of her life.

She didn't look up when Playthus sat down next to her on the log.

"What she said is true, isn't it? You're the reincarnation of Xena," he said matter-of-factly.

Alethea didn't say anything, she couldn't make her mouth work with all the things going on inside her head. She could remember holding Solan, watching Borias die, and knowing that she would have to change her life. She remember Caesar and Britannia and Hope and Dahak. She remembered the hate and the love that forgave her. Eve and Eli--she knew those names and had faces to match them. She remember dying and coming back to life and then dying again in the land of Jappa--and Gabrielle? What had happened to Gabrielle?

"Your brother told me about your dreams--it all makes sense now, doesn't it? Why you could always fight well, why you were unafraid of anything. You've got generations of warrior princess to live up to. You're the reincarnation of Xena," Playthus repeated.

Alethea turned to look at him, and she felt for the first time as if she really saw him. She knew his eyes and his voice, but for the first time, she saw something more.

"Is this even possible?" Alethea asked softly.

"It would explain why Ares has been hot on your trail," Playthus nodded. "And why you're not afraid of war or when you kill a man, you don't think twice about it."

"But why me? I don't want this, Playthus," her eyes sought his. "I didn't ask to be her. I didn't ask to leave the farm and find myself here being tugged between the God of War and his son. What am I supposed to do now? Find some leather and start riding around the country side righting wrongs? That's not me. I'm not crusader for right, I don't have a bloody past that I'm trying to atone for. And what's worse, the one person I would to turn to, isn't here."

"Gabrielle?" Playthus asked.

Alethea nodded. "You can't tell me that accident-waiting to happen is supposed to be my soul mate and help me be strong during times of crisis."

"Daphne? She's supposed to be Gabrielle?"

"If we're going by appearances," Alethea sighed. "I don't think I can do this, Playthus. I don't think I can be Xena and myself."

"Alethea, you can do anything," Playthus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I've known that since the first time I saw you. You're strong enough to be ten Xenas."

She turned her tearstained face to his. "Really?"

"Yes," Playthus wiped her tears away. "And I may not look like Gabrielle but I'll always be at your side."

Alethea curled further into his warmth. "Thank you."

Playthus dipped his head further and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Alethea felt the pressure of his lips and drew back to look into his eyes. Playthus's mouth was scant inches from hers. Their lips were almost touching.

"Alethea! We have to go, NOW!" Simon called from the clearing, causing Alethea and Playthus to break apart.

On the way back to the inn, Alethea tried not to think of anything that had just happened--her memories or the fact that she had almost kissed Playthus, but at that moment, she had felt closer to him than any other person in her whole life. She had soaked his strength up like a sponge and knew what she must do. She only asked for the courage to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Part III:

All's Fair in Love and War…

"Aphrodite!"

She appeared, meek and mild, even though she knew what was coming. "Hey, Ar, long time no see."

Ares clenched his fist. "Let's cut the pleasantries. What did you do?"

Aphrodite twirled a blonde curl. "What do you mean?"

"You gave him your blessing?"

"Sure, he's my favorite nephew," she said even though her usual air headedness was missing. "He and that Alethea--they'll make a bitchin' couple."

"Aphrodite, do you know who Alethea is?" Ares was trying very hard to remain calm even though it was a wasted effort.

"Sure, she's that hot mama Arion's with."

Ares sent a fire ball into one of Aphrodite's favorite statues. "Do you really want to play this game?"

Aphrodite flinched. "Hey, watch that! It was a gift--"

"Like I really care about some stupid statue. Why did you do it, Aphrodite? Why?"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it--it's not like it's going to change the way Arion fights or anything. A happy warrior is a laid warrior and if he marries Alethea--"

"This has nothing to do with Arion and you know it!" another fireball caused a wreath of beautiful lilies to fall to the ground. "You know what would happen if you gave your blessing and you did it anyway!"

"Okay!" Aphrodite squealed. "Yes, I gave him my blessing and I knew what was going to happen."

"Why? Why didn't you just say no or make up some reason? Why would you give her to him? Why would you--"

"Why wouldn't I?" she said facing his hard stare. "She looks happy, Ares. Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Because she's not supposed to be with him."

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, there was nothing stopping them," Aphrodite said, looking Ares square in the face. "Ares, you tried this before, remember? It didn't turn out so hot the last time either. She isn't going to be with you. There won't be a happy ending for the two of you, you know that. Gods and mortals are not meant to fall in love."

"Who's to say what can happen? She doesn't love him."

"She would if you would just leave her alone. I gave him my blessing, the minute they say 'I do' you'll forever be a memory. She'll have eyes for no one but him and he'll never want anyone but her. Let it go, Ares. Even if she was Xena, you know how it's going to end. How it always ends. She'll ride off into the sunset with someone who is most definitely not you, leaving you to watch them unable to stop them. Why don't you just go back to your priestesses and your harem girls? If you want, I can--"

"I don't want that," Ares said crossly. "If I wanted a harem girl, I could have my pick, I wouldn't need your help. I know what I want and I want her."

"You can want her all you want, but you won't have her. It just doesn't work that way, Ares. I'm sorry."

"You gave him your blessing, knowing who she was?" Ares repeated as if he just couldn't believe it at all.

"I suspected, but it wasn't until I saw her that I knew for sure. Does she know?"

"Not yet, but she's remembering. She's been remembering since she was a girl, she believes her dreams are nothing but dreams. Little does she know that her dreams are Xena's memories. She's going to remember, and then what, Aphrodite? Do you think that when she remembers any blessing you gave Arion will do any good?"

"She is not Xena," Aphrodite repeated. "She was born into this life as Alethea and so my blessing will work memory or not."

"You knew," Ares said again, this time with a sigh of heartache. "You knew that I would find her eventually--"

"I knew that you would never stop searching until you did, but I never suspected for you to have a child with--"

"Don't," Ares snapped, wrath in his eyes. "Don't even go there."

"When and if Alethea remembers and realizes who exactly Arion is, how will you explain that one? You should be thanking me, Ares. She'll never have to know who Arion is and how he came to be. She won't loathe you and for that, you should be grateful."

"Stop it," Ares said clenching his fists again.

"You've known all along who his mother was and yet you've denied it to everyone but yourself. Well, you can't deny it any longer, Ares. If Alethea is Xena's soul reincarnated and if she does regain Xena's memories, learning about Arion would break her heart. Leave it alone. Let them marry and live happily."

"And me? What am I supposed to do? I love her, Aphrodite," Ares snarled.

Aphrodite's firm stance didn't soften. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted. "If you really loved her, you'd let her marry Arion and forget you."

"I can't do that," Ares said grasping the hilt of his sword. "I won't do that."

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "You have no choice."

"Don't I?" Ares said a smirk on his face, without another word he vanished.

x.X.x.

Sprawled out on his throne in the Halls of War, Ares closed his eyes, but the only thing he saw was Alethea's face as she nodded yes to Arion's proposal. Then she saw them hug and kiss each other. It was enough to sicken anyone, especially the jealous God of War.

His head and his heart had been in a constant tug of war since the moment he first spotted her. It was best to just leave her alone, and have Arion do his bidding, but no, Ares couldn't resist a second chance--she was unlike any woman he'd ever known. Aphrodite didn't understand, none of them understood what it was like to spend everyday of an eternity waiting for the one person who made you feel alive. Xena did that. She made him feel alive, and now Alethea gave him a reason to get up in the morning. Eternity was long enough.

Alethea. Xena. They were the same yet completely different. Alethea had Xena's spirit, her independence, her willingness to sacrifice herself; yet she had never seen the heat of battle as Xena had. She had killed but her killing had been that to save her family and while she felt some regret, she would have done it a thousand times to save her brothers. Xena had been borne of war. She lived for it, thrived on it, and no matter what side she fought for, she would win. Alethea was still naïve, still trusting. She had warrior instincts but chose to remain at the sidelines instead in the heat of battle. If only she knew what power she possessed, there would be no stopping her.

Unlocking the Xena in Alethea would be a problem in itself. When she remember who she was, she would immediately look for Gabrielle and immediately resume her crusades. She would probably try to kill Arion because she would be morally against him, even though she fancied herself in love with him. The sweet, naïve Alethea would be replaced by the wary, knowing Xena who could predict his next move before he even thought about it. While he relished the thought, he also regretted it. He remembered a time when Xena had been so sweet and innocent, and all too quickly she had been plucked and molded into his ideal warrior. He had never regretted any of it, until now.

Ares knew the fruitlessness of wishing. He knew that mortals indulged themselves far too often wishing that a particular god or goddess would help them achieve whatever petty thing it was that they wanted. Still, from deep inside himself, he wished that things had been different. If he had been mortal and Xena hadn't--he stopped himself. If he had been mortal, he would have never been able to appreciate her for all the things that she was. He would have been a dumb farmer and she would have been his wide-hipped wife living on a farm in the middle of nowhere with a posse full of children and cows and chickens. He'd never experience the thrill and the rush of his true nature. It would be buried beneath years of aging and the bitter battle of death.

But he would die in her arms, a nagging voice reminded him. He would take his last breath staring into her eyes and hearing the beat of her heart as she held him close to her. He would never have to watch her die or know that the wide gap that kept them apart was the size of the Aegean. And Arion…

For the first time in a long time, Ares's let his mind wonder to what would be different between them if Xena was Arion's mother. There would be no denying that he was Ares's heir. There would be no discussion. Ares probably would have handed the godhood over long before this; Arion would have been born for it. He would know the intricacies of War--it would be in his blood. There would be no rift between father and son, no doubt. It wouldn't be a typical relationship, but it would be better than this uneasy settlement between them. But Xena wasn't Arion's mother and Ares could never truly forget the woman who was. Grief was a funny thing…and sometime you paid the price for it years after the fact.

He pushed all of that to the back of his mind. The fact remained that Alethea was Xena's soul reincarnated. It was a second chance and when she realized who she was, there wouldn't be a wedding--there couldn't be. She may not come running to Ares but she couldn't just ignore their history. There was too much there to pretend that it didn't happen. And if by some honor bound duty, Alethea felt she had to marry Arion--well, Ares had a plan for that too.

II.

"Yo, unc, what's up?"

Ares flinched. He grasp the hilt of his sword and tried to act nonchalant. It was now or never. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he had been unprepared for this.

"Cupid, you know I've always admired you."

The buff, tanned blonde perked up a little. He definitely got his weakness for flattery from his mother.

"Really? Sweet," Cupid subconsciously flexed his muscles and his wings at the same time. "I always wanted to join up with you, but you know Mom…"

"I do know your mother," Ares continued glancing around the temple and admiring the numerous tributes Cupid still acquired.

"Yeah, she's so hung up on the love thing," Cupid smiled. "But it's kinda her thing, so I just let it go."

"As well you should," Ares circled Cupid, pretending to judge his form. Cupid stood up a little straighter and flexed to make sure that Ares's saw the very best of him. "Actually, I stopped by because you know, we've never really gotten to know each other. Both of us hanging around Olympus had very little cause to run into one another, but now that there's so few of us left, I think it's time to band together."

"Oh, definitely," Cupid nodded. He was finally being taken seriously. No longer, just Aphrodite's son, he was being treated like an adult by his uncle Ares.

"Say, I've always wondered, what kind of shot are you with those things?" Ares nodded toward the bow and arrows on Cupid's back.

"I'm one in a million," Cupid laughed. "I never miss."

"Never miss, that's interesting," Ares scratched his beard. "Are they all love arrows or do you have something a little more--dangerous?"

"Please, Unc, I have arrows for any emotion involving love--I have the standard white love arrow," he pulled one out and it was clearly marked by the white feather at the end. "Then I have the passion arrow." It was red, meant to incite lust. "Then my personal favorite, the jealousy arrow." The green feather on the end of the arrow winked at Ares from Cupid's hand. "Sometimes all you need is a little jealousy to solve a problem."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," Ares nodded. "It's a shame you never did join up with me. I could use a fine archer like yourself. I only wish I could have seen you shoot one of those."

Pride gleamed in Cupid's eye. "Really? You want to see me take aim. I could do it for you now. Name the place."

"You sure you're not too busy?"

"Nah, I've been on the coast catching some bodacious waves. It'll be good to get back in practice again," Cupid said eager to please his uncle. "Name a target."

"I'd rather show you," Ares said, with a snap of his fingers.

They were standing in the middle of the town square where Arion was directing his men in taking down the decorations for the ceremony.

"How about him?" Ares gestured to Arion's back. "He's nothing but a lowly general. Doesn't he deserve some love too?"

Cupid looked a little bit skeptical, but merely shrugged. He had no idea who Arion was.

"What will it be? Love? Lust?"

"How about...jealousy?" Ares said, withdrawing the green arrow from its place and placing in Cupid's hand. "After all, it is your personal favorite."

Cupid shared his uncle's smile. "One dose of jealousy coming up."

"Just one?" disappointment was evident in Ares's voice.

"Okay, two--no, three," Cupid said taking aim with three green arrows. "Look out, this guy is about to go stark, raving mad."

Ares had to bite his tongue from yelling at Cupid to just fire after Cupid carefully lined up the shot for the hundredth time. Ares watched in heightened anticipation as finally Cupid fired sending a trio of jealousy arrows into Arion's back. Arion jerked as if he'd really been hit, turned his head to one side and then shook it off.

"See, I told you--I never miss," Cupid said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, right, kid," Ares said, moving toward Arion. "I'll see you around the temple, okay?"

"Cool, and you can tell me what you think about me starting my own army--of love!"

Ares didn't bother to turn and look at him. "Sure. First thing on my to-do list. Let me see how this worked, okay, kid?"

"Sure thing," Cupid said with a smile before he disappeared.

Ares watched as Arion looked around frantically as if he were searching for something.

"Alethea!" Arion shouted. Then turning to a passing soldier, he grabbed the man's shirt. "Have you seen Alethea?"

The frightened man shook his head. Arion left the square in a frantic dash. Ares took the chance to reappear before him.

"Looking for something?"

"Get out of my way, I'm looking for Alethea," Arion muttered, shoving past the God of War.

"Oh, yes, where is she?" Ares asked, glancing down at his nails as if he didn't care what was going on. "And boy, was that some red dress she wore--"

"Don't you even look at her, you hear me? I'll kill you," Arion said, murder in his eyes. "No man will look at her. She's mine!"

"Oh, really? Because she sure doesn't look like yours--" Ares pointed to the road where Alethea and Playthus were walking together toward Arion. "Now, where could they be off to now?"

"She's going home," Arion said in a dazed voice. "To Angelius to see her family. She wants them to come to the wedding."

"And let me guess, you ordered that nitwit to go with her?"

"I couldn't very well send her alone," Arion snapped. "And I can't go with her. My army should be rejoining this very minute."

"Well, well, well," Ares yawned, as if bored. "Looks like you're in a bit of a quandary, now doesn't it? Sending a man who obviously loves your woman to escort her home…wow, I definitely didn't see that one coming," Ares barked a harsh laugh. "This oughtta be good."

He vanished from sight but remained there to see the exchange. Alethea twitched slightly and he knew that she knew that he was watching.

"Well, we're off," Alethea said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ares wondered if Arion knew she was lying.

"I was thinking," Arion nearly dragged Alethea off by herself. "Why don't we just get married here and then I can ride back to Angelis with you and we can tell the family together? That way we don't have to be apart and we can get married sooner?"

"Arion, you know that my family is the most important thing to me," Alethea took his hands. "I can't get married without at least telling them. They may not show up or even care but I have to tell them. It will be okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"I just don't like the idea of you being out there all alone."

"I won't be, Playthus is with me--"

"He couldn't fight his way out of a sack," Arion scoffed. "Please, don't go."

Alethea kissed him softly, and Ares suspected that it was more for show than for meaning. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Then she was strolling away leading Argo and Playthus was following her with one last backwards glance in Arion's direction.

"Well, that was just beautiful," Ares reappeared to Arion's dismay. "You're letting her go."

"I can't stop her. If this is what she wants--"

"To be alone with Playthus. Clearly, you've played right into his hands."

"Playthus would never betray me."

"When love is involved, it's hardly a betrayal in the eyes of the betrayers."

"Alethea would never give in."

"Oh no, of course not. She loves you," Ares vanished leaving his laughter to echo in his wake.

At the edge of the village, Alethea and Playthus were loading up their saddles and preparing for the long road ahead.

"Did Arion seem funny to you?"

Alethea turned to look at Playthus. From his hiding place, Ares watched the scene clearly.

"Not really," Alethea said, springing into her saddle.

"He seemed funny to me," Playthus shrugged it off, as he finished packing his horse and hopped into the saddle. "He's watching us, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Where at?"

"The trees," Alethea said with a bitter smile in Ares's direction. "And if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away."

She spurred Argo on and Playthus followed, leaving Ares to watch them disappear in the distance, a smile curving his lips. There were signs that proved that Xena was no normal mortal and this was just one of them. He turned back to the village where Arion had stormed away. He was almost wild with jealousy now. Ares appreciated his handy work and felt no remorse. After all, weren't all things fair in love and war?

x.X.x.

"What were you thinking?"

Aphrodite's piercing scream echoed loudly in Ares's temple as he lay across his throne. She appeared a moment later, no long the kinky sex kitten she used to be but instead she was furious.

"Three jealousy arrows? No one has ever been shot with three jealousy arrows."

"There's a first time for everything," Ares answered, unamused.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? Don't you feel a little guilty at what you've done? When did you stop using your head and start using your--"

"How do you know what's in my head?" Ares was on his feet in an instant, the deep angriness in his voice echoing off of the walls causing them to shake. "I don't recall you ever loving a mortal for more an interlude between hair appointments and offerings. How do you know what I've been through?"

Aphrodite looked away. "Maybe I don't. But I do know that what you're doing is wrong. She may have Xena's soul but she's not Xena, Ares, when are you going to realize that? Sure, if you poke and prod her, she'll remember who she was, but that's not going to change who she is now. She's not going to put on the old breastplate and ride off into the sunset foiling your petty schemes so that you both can deny your attraction to each other. She'll marry some poor farmer and live in a rundown farm house."

Ares flinched at the closeness of his own vision and what Aphrodite described. "I could give her things she never dreamed about."

"She doesn't want them."

"She doesn't know what she wants."

"Do you say that because it's true or because she doesn't want you?"

Ares's eyes flashed to Aphrodite's. "Your concern is well noted. I know what I am doing."

"Do you? Do you really?" Aphrodite demanded. "What about Arion? In this quest to claim Alethea for yourself, you've totally forgotten about your son!"

Ares waved the complaint away without saying anything.

"You don't even care that this is going to rip his heart out, do you? He's your son, Ares!"

"So he claims."

"No," Aphrodite was in Ares's face the second he spoke the words. "Don't you do that. He's definitely your spawn. He looks like you, he acts like you, he even speaks like you. You can pretend to ignore it, but you've known all along from that first day in the temple that he was telling the truth. You just don't want to face it, especially now because it means betraying him to have what you want."

"He's a warlord."

"He's your son, and you treat him as if he were nothing to you. I remember a time when you despised Zeus for doing the very same thing."

"Aphrodite--" Ares growled.

"No, you're going to listen to me for once. I have the reputation for being dumb and ditzy, and that's fine. But this I know for certain, you're repeating the same mistakes Zeus made with you when he favored Hercules."

"That's where you're mistaken, I don't have a Hercules to favor," Ares said turning away.

"Not yet."

He spun around to face her.

"You can't tell me that should Alethea ever give into you, and conceives your child that you won't favor that child over Arion."

Ares had no answer for that. He knew within his heart that a child with Alethea would change everything.

"At least I would know about that child," he said in a meek defense. "I could watch it grow up. Alethea wouldn't run away in shame and try to pawn off my child on another man."

"So you admit, that Alethea's child would be more special than--"

"I'm saying that it would be a different situation."

"Because you wouldn't let Alethea run away as you did--"

"She made her own choices. She could have stayed, we could have--"

"You would have never loved her the way you loved Xena. You would have only tolerated her because you could see Xena in her. Not to mention your history. Gone but never quite forgotten."

"Enough!" Ares shouted, causing the walls to shake again. "You've made your point. What would you have me do, Aphrodite? Take him fishing? Tell him stories about my dad? Share all those special family moments? Hardly. We're not that kind of father-son."

"And whose fault is that? For years, all I ever heard you do was bellyache about how you didn't have an heir and now you have one and he's nothing to you. If he were killed tomorrow, you'd probably be happy because it just cleared the way to Alethea."

"He's a good soldier," Ares muttered. "And a good general. The men love him."

"But do you?" with that Aphrodite vanished.

III.

"Go get the firewood," Alethea said, laughter still in her voice.

That stupid boy had made her laugh yet again. They were settling down for the night and she had finished starting the fire with the little bit of kindling she'd found around their campsite. She was unrolling her bedroll and waiting for Playthus to come back so that she could cook the rabbit that she'd killed.

When he didn't return for a few minutes she stood up. "Playthus?"

She didn't hear anything and left the clearing only to find him held to a armed bandit with a knife against his throat.

"Well, if it isn't Arion's favorite whore?" he said, revealing a line of broken and rotting teeth. He nodded to the other men who stood behind him. "Take her. Arion should pay a high ransom for her."

Two men moved toward her direction, Alethea drew back and kicked one while simultaneous punching the other. Two more men sprang out of the darkness and charged her, but this time Alethea hurled the chakram in their direction. The whirling disk cut through the air efficiently stopping both thugs and causing them to drop to the ground. Only one was left, the one holding Playthus. With a sigh of disgust he threw Playthus to the ground and charged Alethea knife drawn. Alethea sprang out of his way and delivered a hard kick to his back which landed him into the knife he carried backwards as he ran head on into the tree.

Seeing that none of the men were rising, she quickly helped Playthus to his feet and guided him back to the fire.

"I'm sorry, Alethea--"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," she answered, examining his neck. "He didn't cut you, did he?"

Playthus shook his head. "I wonder who would dare send them to ransom Arion's woman?"

Alethea smiled bitterly. "I have an idea. Stay here and tend to the fire. I'll be back."

She walked into forest and turned abruptly, throwing the chakram straight up into the trees, causing three huge branches to fall down. They were incinerated before they hit the ground.

"Will you stop that?" Ares appeared as the flames died behind him.

Alethea caught the chakram flawlessly and hooked it back on her belt.

"Where did you get that?" he said in awe.

"It was a gift," she said bitterly.

"A gift? A gift from who?"

"Now, wouldn't you like to know?" Alethea said, her eyes growing cold as the blue steel of the chakram itself.

"That's some little toy," he said, testing her.

"It's highly effective," she replied calmly.

They were standing toe to toe, daring the other to reveal what they knew.

"I just wonder what else it can kill," she said slanting her eyes.

The way she said it, the way her eyes slanted and the determined look on her face--did she remember? She was not the same Alethea that had left Arion today in the town square. Ares had to be sure, he couldn't just assume that she realize who she was.

"Funny, Alethea. Real funny."

"Almost as funny as you sending a band of cutthroats to test me?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ares shrugged. "Besides, I could tell you were bored out of your mind with that slob."

"We were having a good time, actually. They could have killed him, you know."

"It was a risk I was willing to take. You would have stopped them," Ares said looking at her closely. "I had faith in you."

She rolled her eyes. "To kill. That's good."

"I have faith in you for everything you do," he said, his voice deepening. "I always have."

"How's Arion?" Alethea tore herself away from his heated gaze and looking at everything around him.

"Fine. He thinks that you and Playthus are having an affair," Ares said nonchalantly.

"And I wonder who gave him that idea," Alethea whirled around.

"I had nothing to do with it," Ares lied convincingly.

"I bet."

"Seriously, though, where did you get the chakram?"

"Why do you care?" she replied studying him carefully. "I have it now and that's all that matters."

"Call me curious."

"I'd like to call you something else."

"Tell me!" his voice thundered through the forest.

"Given to fits of temper these days, Ares?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It is you," he whispered, closing the distance between them. "Xena."

She didn't flinch or blink. She just stared at him.

"I've missed you," he said, touching her face. She didn't move away or move closer. She merely withstood it.

"I bet," she replied tilting her head to look at him. "What did you tell Arion?"

"That Playthus was in love with you," Ares said before he could stop himself. He was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Ares couldn't look away from her. "It feels like forever, but you're back."

"Does that surprise you?" she asked, looking up at him. "You've been trying to get me to remember since the first time you saw me. Here I am."

"But I never thought you would," he said again, realizing that when she was around, he lost all sense of subtly. "Here you are."

"Tell me one thing," she whispered getting close to him, close enough for their lips to touch.

"Anything," he said, unable to look away from her lips.

Alethea licked her lips and felt her breath mingling with Ares's. "Which one of your sluts did you give my chakram to after you knocked her up?"

x.X.x.

Ares barely had time to ready himself before the first blow landed across his face. There was nothing like an angry Xena, he realized.

"Xena, just calm down."

"You calm down," she snarled, with drawing her sword and delivering a powerful kick that sent him sprawling. "Who was she? And how did you get the chakram?"

"Xena--"

"When I died, I gave it to Gabrielle," Xena snapped. "Did you steal it? What happened to her?"

Another solid kick and Ares withdrew his sword merely to defend himself. He found that in spite of everything that had happened, to see his Xena across from him, angry but fighting him was well worth a thousand centuries if need be.

"I didn't steal it," he managed to get out as her sword came crashing against his.

"Then how did Arion get it?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Ares said avoiding a blow from her. "Xena, just calm down."

"Quit telling me to calm down," she shouted. "You calm down. You wanted me back, well here I am."

Ares took the offensive with a sudden kick to her ribs that sent her spinning through the air. She got control of herself and used a tree to spring back at him.

"I don't remember you being so angry," he said deflecting a barrage of sword thrusts.

"That's funny, neither do I," she replied. "But I am now. Maybe because you just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"You couldn't honestly be happy not knowing--"

"I was fine," she replied. "Dreams are more easily dismissed than actual memories. So tell me Ares, exactly how long had I been dead when you were hitting the sheets with Arion's mother? And what did she do to earn my chakram?"

"You should be thanking me," Ares said blocking a kick and ignoring her taunts.

"For what? Avoiding the question? Ruining my chance at happiness? Disrupting my life completely?" an avoided punch. "I could have been happy. I could have just gone on forever never knowing, but now I do and there's no going back."

"For opening your eyes," Ares replied as Xena flipped back away from him. "You know that you can't marry Arion now. You know who you are--"

"I knew who I was before, and as for Arion, why can't I marry him?" they were circling each other, both out of breath.

"C'mon, Xena, he's my son."

"So?"

"So, you can't marry him."

"I don't remember asking your permission," Xena said, delivering another sword thrust. "Turn about is fair play, wouldn't you say?"

Eve's face flashed before Ares's eyes. "That was different. I didn't know she was your daughter."

"You did after I told you and you still tried to get her to kill me, remember that?" Xena dodged a kick this time.

She had a point, not that Ares would admit it. "That was different."

"Only you had no intentions of marrying her," Xena said, as their blades crossed. Ares grabbed her wrist and she grabbed his. "You were just using her, like you used me."

"You forget, I saved your precious daughter and the bard," Ares reminded her as they danced around each other.

"Yeah, but what have you done for me lately?" with that she drew back and delivered a powerful kick that threw her up in the trees and out of Ares's sight.

"Stay out of my way, Ares," her voice echoed in the trees. "Believe me, you've done enough."

IV.

Playthus sat up and glanced around the fire. In the darkness, Alethea lay across from him, peaceful for the first time since she'd returned from the forest with a busted lip and bruise forming on her cheekbone. She didn't seem in a mood to answer questions, but Playthus could guess what had happened.

The only thing he said to her was, "So he knows?"

Alethea nodded and sat down before the fire silently and had remained silent all through the night.

Playthus stood up and left her, creeping through the woods as not to waken her. The only peace she seemed to get these days was sleep. He knew miraculously when to stop and was unsurprised when the God of War appeared before him. It was nothing to be summoned in your sleep to the aid of a god.

"About time," Ares sighed impatiently. "Where are you going?"

"Why don't you ask Alethea?"

"She's a little bit angry with me," Ares muttered. "This is not the road to Angelius."

"No, it's not," Playthus refused to give anything away.

"Where is she going?" Ares demanded again. This time thunder boomed in the distance.

"Why should I tell you? I have a feeling you're the reason for her busted lip."

"She knew what she was getting into," Ares snapped. "Tell me where she's headed or--"

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you, Ares." Playthus's feet left the ground and he floated before the War God.

"Now, why is that?" Ares inquired staring into Playthus's eyes.

"You know why," Playthus said fearlessly.

"Now, isn't that interesting," Ares said as Playthus floated before him. "Destined to be reunited life after each life."

Playthus raised a defiant eye. "Jealous?"

"How long have you known?"

"From the very beginning," Playthus said slowly. "You see, in Heaven, if you want to be reincarnated you have to go through a cleansing process that removes all the memories of your past life. I skipped the cleansing process and reborn knowing exactly who I was."

"My, my, my, Gabrielle, you've changed," Ares laughed heartily.

"It didn't matter what form I took as long as I could get back here with Xena," Playthus answered.

"And she has no idea, does she?"

"Sometimes it's hard to see the things that are right in front of your face," Playthus said, raising an eyebrow. "Like why Xena is so angry with you."

"You know?"

"Of course, I know," Playthus answered. "She's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That she was replaced--"

"You haven't told her?" Ares demanded.

"Why should I tell her? I think it would be better coming from you," Playthus said boldly.

"Where are you going? Just tell me that," Ares nearly pleaded, this time in defeat as Playthus's feet touched the ground.

"To Cyprus," Playthus answered.

"Why is she going back there?" Ares's head snapped up.

"She wants to know all about Arion's mother and plans to ask Virgil about it," Playthus answered.

"But you could just as easily tell her--"

"No, it's something she has to do for herself. She still doesn't realize who I am. She wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You have to stop her."

"Where she goes, I go. I won't stop her."

"Even though it means she will hate you?"

"If she doesn't know who I am, she won't hate me. You're more scared she'll hate you."

"I didn't wait all this time for her to return for her to hate me because of one mistake--"

"Arion was a mistake?" Playthus drew in a startled breath.

"That's not what I meant--"

Playthus has already turned away and was walking back to the fire, leaving Ares to watch him.

x.X.x.

"That's it," Playthus pointed to a little house in the distance. "If he's still alive, he lives there."

Alethea nodded, spurring Argo forward.

"Alethea, wait!"

She turned back to Playthus.

"What do you hope to find here?"

"If I'm going to give myself to Arion, I should know about his mother. He deserves to know about his mother."

"Alethea--"

She had turned back to the road and was riding forward heedless of what Playthus might say to sway her. She had to know who she was, she had to know who Ares had deemed superior enough to carry his child. Playthus rode silently at her side.

Virgil heard them approach and had stumbled out onto the porch to stare. He looked much like Joxer had looked when Xena and Gabrielle had awakened almost half a century ago. His face was drawn in with wrinkles and his hair was long white fluff about his head.

"Virgil," Alethea said swinging down from her saddle.

"It can't be," he said softly. "You look just like someone I used to know--"

Alethea nodded. "I know, Virgil."

"If you're back, does that mean--"

"No, Virgil, Gabrielle isn't with me," Alethea said, taking his hand. "I've come to talk to you about Arion."

"Bastard," Virgil hissed before trying vainly to spit at the name.

"He may very well be, but I have to ask you a few questions about him."

Virgil nodded and ushered her into the house, Playthus dragged his feet and finally entered the house after Virgil and Alethea were seated at the table.

"You can't be her," Virgil answered softly. "You can't be Xena. Xena's dead."

"Not completely," Alethea smiled sadly. "My name is Alethea, Virgil. I am Xena's soul reincarnated."

"You look just like her," he said shaking his head. "I wish Gabrielle was here. She waited for you to come back, she knew you would."

"I know," Alethea dropped her head. "I couldn't come back before I was ready."

Virgil stood up and stumbled over to a dusty sideboard and withdrew two very ancient looking scrolls. He came back and placed them before Alethea.

"I don't have anything for you to take, if you are swindling me," he said softly. "I don't know if you really are who you say you are, or if my old romantic brain wants you to be her so desperately. Gabrielle left these for you should you ever come looking for her. She wrote them down before she died."

Alethea's eyes clouded over with tears. She had suspected it, but to know it was true, broke her heart. "How did she--"

"Childbirth," Virgil hung his head. "She was so sure that if you were to come back, it would be in the form of her child. When the baby was born, she knew that he was your soul reincarnated, come back to be with her. We couldn't stop the blood, though and she died soon after, telling me to take care of him. She left the scrolls for him to read."

Alethea stared at Virgil who grieved afresh now.

"She didn't know that he didn't have your soul. She didn't know that he took after his real father no matter how hard I tried to teach him to be like her--to prefer peace. She would have been heartbroken had she known what he would become," Virgil shook his head. "She never forgave herself, but when he was born and she looked into his eyes, she found peace because she was sure that you would come to her through the baby. I'm glad she didn't live to see it--"

"Who, Virgil?" Alethea demanded, afraid of the answer.

"You don't know?" Virgil asked wide-eyed. "Arion, the murdering bastard son of the God of War is Gabrielle's child."

V.

"Alethea!"

Playthus tried to stop her but she had already bolted out of the house. She made it to the barn before tears overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop herself from crying. No wonder she'd always been drawn to Arion--he was Gabrille's child. She could see parts of her in his manner--his fairness and his tenderness to her. It was no surprise then that she couldn't find him all bad. He was part of Gabrielle.

But the other part…

Alethea shuddered.

"Are you happy now?"

Alethea didn't turn at the voice. She continued to cry silently even though she knew it was pointless.

"You should have left it alone," Ares said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, drawing away from him.

"It's not what you think it is," Ares said, this time leaving her to deal with her pain by herself. "Grief does funny things to people. Neither one of us meant to--"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" she said softly. "The two people I love most--"

Ares didn't hear what else she said because she said she loved him. Did she love him? Could she love him now?

"You were dead, Xena, how were we supposed to--she came back from Egypt to tell me herself. We mourned together--"

"And one thing led to another and you fell on top of each other?" Alethea whirled around. "Did you not think I would find out?"

"I never meant for you to. I knew that it would hurt you--"

"You've used her child as an instrument of war, how do you think she would feel about it?"

"I never even knew about him until he had already raised an army," Ares said in defense. "I never even knew what happened--she ran off the next morning and I never saw her again. Then twenty years later, this scrawny kid starts sacking my temples claiming to be my son."

Alethea stared at him.

"If you want to know why, which I know you do, I love you Xena. I was never ready for you to go off on some suicide mission in Jappa, you never even said goodbye. I needed you, Xena, and the closest thing was Gabrielle. We mourned together because we were the two people who loved you most. What happened was out of our hands, but before you feel betrayed, it was never like that."

"I don't feel betrayed. I don't feel anything."

"Don't do that," Ares said, his face tensing. "I know you're in pain. I know you're hurt. How could you not be? You come back and find out that your best friend is dead and you're engaged to her son--the son she's had with an old flame of yours."

"I'd hardly consider you an old flame," Alethea said raising her chin, her tears drying on her face. "I am hurt but not because of what you think. Why did I have to remember? I could have married Arion and lived happily ever after."

"You would have never been happy. You were not meant to be the docile little woman--"

"How do you know? Maybe that's what I want? Maybe I see part of Gabrielle in Arion and want to spend my time with him? Things will never be the same now."

"No, they won't," Ares conceded, daring to take her hand. "But I think you've been missing a big part of the picture."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

He stepped aside and Playthus stood in the doorway of the barn. The fading sunlight framed his form and at once Alethea realized who he was.

"It's you," she said, moving past Ares to Playthus. "You've been with me all along."

Playthus nodded without speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would have to find out by yourself," Playthus said softly. "You've been gone a long time, Xena. There's not a day gone by that I haven't thought of you. I may be in a different body, and Arion wasn't your soul reincarnated, but he led me to you nonetheless."

Alethea and Playthus hugged each other tightly.

"I love you," Alethea whispered softly. "You're the only thing that made all this bearable."

"You don't know how many times I started to tell you--"

"It doesn't matter now--"

"Isn't this charming?"

The intrusion of a third voice had three pairs if eyes snapping up to Arion standing before them.

"So the War God was right--Playthus was in love with my woman," Arion smirked. "I'll soon fix that."

x.X.x.

Arion stood overlooking plans for his latest conquest when Ares appeared. He didn't bother to look up at his father nor did he bother to acknowledge the god's presence.

"Gaul? Do you think that's wise?" Ares asked, looking over Arion's shoulder at the plans on the table. "Only one man has tried that--"

"And he's dead," Arion finished. "Caesar was a fool. He was too sure of those around him. He had yet to learn the most important lesson a true conqueror must learn."

"And what's that?" Ares demanded, throwing himself down on an empty couch in the corner of the tent.

"Trust no one," Arion said, throwing down his quill from making notes and turning to Ares. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just checking on my favorite son," Ares said with a sarcastic smile.

"A little late for those Father-Son talks, don't you think?" Arion said, moving behind his desk and sitting in his throne-like chair. "If you're worried about what this whole thing has done to my mind, there's no need. After tomorrow, everything will be right again."

"Right? How so?"

"Playthus will die and Alethea will be mine. All will be right," Arion said rationally, as he looked at a few messages from his generals stationed in various places. "Of course, Alethea will have to be punished for what she did--"

"What did she do?"

Arion turned to look at Ares with mild disinterest. "She encouraged Playthus. I know that she loves me. She only had to pretend because she thought he was my best friend, but I want to make sure that no such feelings truly exist. That's why I intend to make her kill him."

"She'll never do it," Ares said dismissively. "You're better off killing Playthus yourself, if that's your track."

Arion looked at Ares suspiciously. "And what would you do?"

"Are you asking my advice?"

"Why not? It never hurts to have a second opinion."

"If you kill Playthus, she'll never forgive you."

"What makes you say that? Alethea loves me."

"To be sure," Ares said in a bored tone. "Alethea may love you, but she's attached to the idiot. If you kill Playthus, she'll hate you."

"She'll forgive me," Arion said defiantly. "She wouldn't dare not to."

"But why risk it? If Alethea is the one you want, why risk making her unhappy?"

"I've already risked it," Arion smirked.

Ares blinked. "What?"

"Alethea is locked up in my tent with armed guards."

Ares slid a glance toward the door. "She's not going to be happy."

"She'll be a lot happier when Playthus is out of the picture."

"You don't have to kill him for that," Ares said, trying to find his way back on track. "I have a better punishment for him."

"Any punishment that leaves him with his life is too good for him," Arion said firmly.

Ares shrugged. "Guess you've got your mind made up then."

He turned, knowing that Arion's curiosity would get the best of him.

"Well, you might as well tell me, since you're here and all."

"Thought you'd never ask," Ares smiled to himself before blanking his face to look at his son.

VI.

Alethea stood behind the gold gilded bars of the cage that Arion had so deliciously confiscated from one village or another. It had been designed to house birds but was large enough that she quite easily fit inside it and could pace if she wanted. She stood behind the bars when she felt her skin tingle.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Ares said from outside the cage as he materialized. With a wave of his palm the cage opened. "The guards are distracted. Argo is waiting. Go."

"I can't go. He's going to kill Playthus if I go."

"No, he's not."

"He's not? What do you know?" Alethea said, stepping from the cage and facing Ares.

"I've convinced him to let Playthus go into the service of Aphrodite. He'll have to tend to her priestesses but he'll never be allow to indulge. It's a sacred trust, should he break that trust, he'll be sentenced to a life pain and suffering in Tartarus. A fate worse than death for a man," Ares smirked a little. "But since we both know that Playthus only has eyes for you, he should be able to survive. At least, he'll be alive."

Alethea looked into Ares's eyes. "How did you--why would you--"

Ares looked away and squared his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's damn mortal conscience that I seemed to have developed all those years ago."

"And me? You're freeing me, knowing that Arion will know that it was you?"

"He'll get over it. At least this way you can go back to your family," Ares said again, not meeting her eyes.

Alethea stared at him until he met her eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"I hardly believe that," Alethea snapped. "Call me skeptical but knowing our history, I find it odd that you would do anything that didn't somehow benefit you in the end."

"I hardly call never seeing you again a benefit," Ares replied. "If you leave now, your family will welcome you with open arms. They won't remember anything. There even may be a butcher's son or a blacksmith waiting to make you queen."

"Arion will not let me go so easily."

"I have that covered."

"Oh really?"

"Alethea," Ares stubbornly didn't call her Xena, knowing that in the end it would just hurt to know that he had lost her again. "I'm giving you something I could never give Xena in her lifetime."

"What?"

"A second chance."

Alethea didn't say anything, she just stared at him. Was this really the God of War who had been trying to seduce her away from his heir? In that moment, he seemed more mortal than ever before, and she couldn't find the words.

"I have to check with Aphrodite but I'm sure that we can arrange for Playthus to serve in her temple near Angelius."

"So I can see him--"

Ares nodded. "It's all been arranged, but now you have to go."

Alethea couldn't find the strength to move. "Why?"

"I've told you why."

"No, really, why?"

Ares knew what she wanted. He knew what it was going to take to get her to leave. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Because you're a distraction," he said coldly. "I need Arion's head on the battlefield not chasing after some common woman who has a Xena complex. So you've gotten everything you wanted and your little boyfriend is going to live, so go. No one wants you here."

"I thought so," she said, shoving past him.

It would have been enough just to say that, but Ares couldn't stop himself.

"You know, I never could quite figure out why out of all the women Arion ever had that it was you that he settled on. I mean, sure back in your time Xena was a force to be reckoned with, but you're just some cheap pale imitation of her, but I guess whatever works, right."

Alethea turned furious eyes on him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'm only telling the truth. I tried using you to give Arion a better edge on the competition but that was as worthless as you trying to teach the wimp how to sword fight. Go on, back to your farm life. Pop out a few brats and cuddle up to some sweat soaked mortal and leave the real war to the rest of us."

"You're a heartless bastard," she hissed. "All your pretty words--"

"Just so you'd warm up to me. I gotta say, Alethea, I'm sorry that we never did the deed, Arion tells me you're just a regular hellcat in the sack. A few more tender looks and another blast from the past and you would have been all over me--"

He felt the stab to his heart more acutely than her punch to the face as he endured it. Then she was gone from his sight and Ares cursed everything around him.

x.X.x.

"Aphrodite!" her temple was abandoned even in this time of day. Ares walked around the pink decorations and knew what needed to be done.

"Ugh, you again. What is it this time, Ares? Need more of Cupid's arrows to get your dirty work done?" she appeared, cross armed and annoyed.

"No," Ares said slowly. "I need your help."

"Now, there's a first."

"I'm--sorry," he choked on the word.

"Oh, this is serious," Aphrodite waved her hand and two hunky men appeared and she stretched across their laps, as if they were a couch. "Do go on."

"I need you to cast a love spell on Arion."

"I told you--I'm not intervening so that you can get Alethea--"

"It's not about me getting Alethea," Ares snapped. "It's about Arion not killing her."

"Oh, snap. What's going on?"

Ares updated Aphrodite on everything that had transpired. The plot to discover who Arion's mother was, how it led to Alethea realizing that Playthus was actually Gabrielle's soul reincarnated.

"How is that possible? It took almost forty years for Xena's soul--"

"Gabrielle cut a deal with Michael," Ares said quickly. "She skipped the cleansing and purification process and grabbed the first body she could find just to get back to Arion because she was so sure that Arion was Xena's soul. Little did she know that Xena's soul had already been reborn in that of Alethea. Mortals dream of their past lives, Alethea would have never known who she was had she not met Arion and--"

"You," Aphrodite said up straighter on the men. "You were there to remind her and she remembered because of you--"

"Well, I didn't hand her the chakram and say, here remember everything. But she did recognize me and when Arion gave her the chakram--"

"She remembered everything," Aphrodite finished. "Does she know that Gabrielle--"

"Was Arion's mother?" Ares asked. "Yes."

"And his best friend?" Aphrodite said, her eyes widening. "This is some twisted and messed up stuff."

"I know that," Ares said quickly. "But Alethea and Playthus were reunited causing Arion who was already crazy with jealousy--"

"Thanks to you."

"--to order Playthus killed. I talked him out of killing him or having Alethea kill him, by sentencing him to serve your priestesses."

"Ouch, bummer," Aphrodite shrugged. "But hey, he's alive."

"My point exactly, and I've set Alethea free. She's gone but Arion will never stop until he finds her--he doesn't lose very well."

"Wonder where he gets that from," Aphrodite muttered. "So you want me to cast a love spell on him so that he'll forget all about Alethea?"

"Yes," Ares said, flopping down on a chair.

"And what happens between you and Alethea?" Aphrodite tilted her head.

"Nothing. She goes back to leave with her family and I stay here."

"You're going to sacrifice seeing her?"

"She'll live," he answered without meeting his sister's eyes. "That's enough."

"Oh, Ar," Aphrodite was overcome with tenderness for her war-torn brother.

"Aren't you the one who said that Gods and mortals could never have happy endings? Well, I'm giving Alethea hers. Will you help me?"

Aphrodite nodded once. "Of course I will. Name the girl."

VII.

Daphne slipped into the tent to bring Alethea her dinner. She didn't bother looking at the cage or noticing that it was empty. She hummed to herself as she turned her back and began preparing Alethea's meal as per Arion's order.

"Alethea, you're in for a treat tonight," Daphne said in a pleasantly voice as she turned she met the point of Arion's dagger.

"Where is she?"

Daphne's eyes flew to the empty cage. "I don't know. She was here at lunch."

"She's not now," Arion grasped Daphne by the hair and pulled her close to the bars. "Do you see her?"

"No," Daphne gasped.

"Now!" Ares shouted as Aphrodite waved her hand and Arion's grip loosened on Daphne's hair.

"I'm sorry," Arion said releasing Daphne. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I even care what happens to her--"

"You love her, I understand," Daphne said, stepping away from the stricken warlord.

"No, it's not that. I don't really love her anymore. I don't think I ever did," Arion said in a shocked voice. "You have beautiful eyes."

Daphne blinked. "Thanks?"

"They're green with little flecks of blue. I've never seen a color like that."

"Thank you, they've always served me well," Daphne shifted proud of her eyes.

"Are you from around here?"

"I'm a priestess at Aphrodite's temple."

"Did you know--what's her name?"

"Alethea?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I knew her. She was my friend. Now that Playthus is off, I'm the only one left to take care of her."

"You shouldn't be taking care of other people. People should be taking care of you."

"I happen to agree but--it's what comes with being a priestess."

"What would it take for you to leave Aphrodite's service?"

"Oh, I could never leave."

"What if I asked her? She is my aunt you know." Arion was chasing Daphne around the room. She was stumbling over chairs until he had her back into a corner.

"Why would you ask that? You love Alethea."

"No, it's the funniest thing," Arion said taking Daphne's hand. "I don't even remember what she looks like. All I can see are your eyes."

"Excellent," Aphrodite said nodding in satisfaction. "He's definitely enamored."

"Good. That will give them time to escape," Ares nodded once. "Now, for the last part of the plan. Did you get it?"

Concern etched its way across Aphrodite's features. "Ar, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

A vial of liquid appeared in Aphrodite's hand. "Niocene didn't want to give it to me."

"But she did."

"After I told her the story," Aphrodite looked at the vial and then at Ares. "What if she doesn't drink it?"

"Playthus will make sure she does."

"She'll never remember you."

"I know," Ares said softly. "Maybe she'll finally get the peace she spent her whole life looking for."

"I can't believe that you're saying that."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because I've never seen you do something for someone else."

"I know, I hope it's only temporary."

"Me too, I can't stand a mushy God of War," Aphrodite laughed, lightly.

"Me neither."

Both Ares and Aphrodite turned to look at Arion who was staring at them with a smirk on his face.

x.X.x.

"So, Daddy dearest, you had it right. Someone was in love with Alethea, but it wasn't Playthus, was it?"

"How does he see us?" Aphrodite whispered.

"Now, Auntie," Arion said knocking Daphne out of his way as he marched toward his father and aunt. "I'm half-God…do you really think that your little tricks that keep mortals in line scare me? No, I knew you were there the whole time. Just like I knew when Cupid shot me."

Ares started in surprise.

"Thankfully, Auntie Aphrodite was looking out for me," Arion jerked open his shirt to reveal a metal plate that covered his entire torso. "Forged from Hephaestus himself. Sure protection from all things God and Mortal."

Ares turned shocked eyes on Aphrodite who merely shrugged. "It was a birthday gift."

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate it. But now it's my turn to surprise you--bring them in!"

Two guards hustled Alethea and Playthus in--both bound and gagged.

"You look surprised to see them," Arion said watching Ares's reaction. "Oh that's right, you planned on letting them escape. After all you freed Alethea, didn't you? Talked me into letting Playthus live as Aphrodite's servant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ares had to play it cool.

"Love has made you a pathetic fool," Arion muttered. "But it couldn't have worked better in my favor."

"You planned this?" Aphrodite asked, shock evident in her tone.

"Of course. Quite the actor, aren't I? Mom would be proud."

At this everyone even Alethea looked surprise. Arion just laughed. "Yes, I know who my mother is. The Battling Bard, blah blah blah. Doesn't seem to help her living incarnation, huh?"

Playthus struggled.

"Look, he wants to fight me. Well, Playthus, you may just get your chance."

"Arion, think about what you're doing," Ares said in a stern voice.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Tomorrow, both Alethea and Playthus will die in the arena. And no strumpet," he spit in Daphne's direction, "will change that. No love spell or quick witted phrase will keep either of them from death."

"Arion--"

"Enough words, Dad," Arion slurred the term. "You should be proud. I found your weakness and exploited it well. Isn't that what you taught me? I didn't know for sure who she was--not until that day you gave her that horse. Yes, you thought you froze us, didn't you? Well, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not like other mortals? I had a feeling the first time I saw her ride into battle and when you confirmed it, I knew that beautiful Alethea, or should I say Xena was the key."

"Key to what?"

"You'll know soon enough," Arion smiled smugly as he turned his back on his guests and admired the trinkets of his tent. "I must admit that I gave an amazing performance. Even she thought I was in love with her. I guess manipulation just runs in my blood, doesn't it, Dad?"

Playthus had managed to slip free of the rope that bound him. He waited for his chance and watched carefully all of the people in the tent.

"I do admit, she intrigued me. Something about her, probably the same thing that made the old man pant like a dog whenever she came around. Especially in that red dress."

Alethea flinched. Arion moved closer to her and removed the gag from her mouth. "Still, she is a beauty. And beauty like that shouldn't be wasted in death."

He leaned close to her his lips scant inches away from hers while he watched Ares's reaction.

Ares lurched forward clenching his fists when Aphrodite caught his arm and held him back. Alethea withstood the feeling of his skin against hers until he was close enough for her to draw back and head butt Arion. He leaned back and caught his balance.

"Why wait for tomorrow?" he withdrew his dagger started to charge Alethea.

"No!" Playthus stepped between them and caught the tip of Arion's dagger. Arion laughed wickedly and thrust the dagger in further.

"Playthus!" Alethea jerked away from her captors and with a wave of his hand, Ares had her bonds removed. She held Playthus as he dropped to the ground and gurgled blood.

"This time, I get to go first," Playthus smiled, and it was a true Gabrielle smile. "This time you get to wait for me."

"I love you."

"I know. Together always," Playthus murmured. "You asked me one time why I didn't settle down--the answer is simple. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Alethea smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Xena. I'm sorry for everything. Especially not telling you about Arion--"

"Shush," Alethea said softly. "It doesn't matter now."

"Xena, I love you--" Playthus closed his eyes and Alethea felt the air leave his lungs.

She sat rocking him back and forth for a few moments until she realized that Playthus really was gone. Alethea wiped her tears away and stood up to face Arion.

"I agree," she said in a cold voice. "Why wait for tomorrow?"

"Wait!" Aphrodite stepped between Alethea and Arion. "Arion, is this really necessary? You have everything you want."

"No, I don't have everything," Arion said his gaze growing cold. "I'll never have what I've wanted most…and now neither will he. Aphrodite, I have no qualm with you. Stay out of it. Tomorrow, she dies."

With flourish he turned and left the tent and three guards appeared to shackle Alethea. She submitted to them, keeping her eyes trained on Playthus's dead form.

"Take him back to Cyprus," Alethea said to Aphrodite. "Give him a warrior's burial."

"It's done," Aphrodite knelt and gathered Playthus's lifeless body to her. They were gone in an instant.

Alethea was about to be hustled out of the tent when she struggled.

"Wait," Ares barked, causing the soldiers to stop. He crossed the room and stood before Alethea. "Let me talk to him."

"Thank you," Alethea said looking up at him. Her heart was broken and there were tears in her eyes. "But you can't stop this."

She turned to face the door and nodded to the soldiers who slowly led her from the room.

VIII.

Ares spent the night by Alethea's tiny cot in the tent guarded by two of Arion's best. She knew that he was there but didn't say anything. She spent most of her time thinking about Playthus and how good he'd been to her.

"I miss him," she said at length causing Ares to appear.

"I know."

"It was like losing them both," she said softly. "I lost her once but to lose them both--will I ever get used to being two people?"

He didn't say anything. He just watched her carefully.

"I know that I was Xena in a past life. I know that I am Alethea in this life. Yet I don't think two more different people ever existed," she whispered. "I was raised to appreciate war as a means to peace and Xena thrived on saving the day by violence."

"Not always," he piped up. "She always used her head and knew when a situation could be solved with words instead of swords."

"But she had Gabrielle--I had Playthus but now he's gone," she turned away and fought tears. "When will it end? My death?"

Ares didn't have an easy answer for that. Instead he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.

"I wish I never remembered," she said softly. "I wish that I had never ridden into battle that day."

He shushed her quietly and just held her for a long time. Finally she broke apart from him to lay on the bed. Ares started to disappear but she turned to him.

"Will you hold me?" she asked softly.

Taken aback but a vulnerability he'd never seen in her before, Ares took off his sword and lay next to her gathering her close to him.

"Don't get used to this," she said softly, causing him to smile. "One weak moment means nothing."

"Of course," he chuckled.

At day break, he left her and appeared in Arion's tent. Clearly, the boy had not slept at all.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up sooner," Arion said without looking up. "What deal are you trying to cut this time?"

"Let her go."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I beg to differ. In fact I think her death will serve more than purpose. It will create a general fear of me with the men and therefore cause them to be especially loyal."

"Killing her will only create a distrust of you in the men. They love her, you know."

"Yes, that seems to be going around lately. Isn't she just the lucky girl?"

"Okay, okay. I get it, you're trying to get revenge on me for being a deadbeat Dad, that's fine," Ares began to pace. "But this is not the way to do it."

"Oh, Dad, I disagree," Arion answered. "This is exactly how you would have handled the situation and you know it. When will you stop thinking like a man and start thinking like a god?"

"Touché," Ares conceded. "But a good god always knows a lose-lose when he sees one. If you kill her, you'll cause a mutiny. No man in his right mind would serve you. The men are shook up enough after you killed Playthus but to kill Alethea--that's asking too much."

"Then what would you have me do?" Arion asked with a raised eyebrow.

The vial of Niocene's elixir appeared on the table.

"What's this?" Arion said lifting the tiny vial and examining it.

"Niocene gave it to Aphrodite to erase Alethea's memory."

Arion looked up a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, I see, you want to erase Alethea's memory, how quaint. Should we just return her back to the bosom of her family with no memories of who they are?"

"No, there's not enough there to erase her entire memory," Ares said throwing himself down on a couch. "Just the last six years."

"Just me," Arion sighed.

"And me," Ares corrected. "She wouldn't remember either of us or the fact that she was Xena. She could go home, I can make the memories of her family disappear with a wave of my hand."

"And why can't you do that with Alethea?"

"Because she's stronger than the rest of them," Ares looked away.

"Or you don't have the heart to do it. Pathetic fool," Arion muttered. "Led around by your immortal heart to love a mortal woman. Look at all the things you've done to her--"

"Look at all the things I've done for her--"

"How long are you going to beat that dead horse?" Arion asked. "So you saved the bard and the Messenger of Eli, that was eons ago and no one cares now. Do you think that if you convince me to let her go that she'll know it? What's in it for you?"

"She lives."

"That hardly seems like your style, War God."

"Maybe I'm branching out, trying something new."

"Or more like you have a hidden angle," Arion watched him closely. "And if you don't, then I'm ashamed of you. But go ahead, I find this all rather amusing. Go to her, offer her Niocene's cure for the common memory but be sure to remind her that if she does drink it, she'll never know her beloved Playthus or the fool Daphne. She'll never know any of it. If she agrees and drinks the elixir, she's free to go. I won't stop her."

"I have your word?"

"My word," Arion nodded as Ares started to disappear. "I do have one question though."

Ares looked over at his son.

"Why did it take you six years to realize Alethea was Xena?"

Ares just smirked to himself and then vanished before answering Arion's question.

x.X.x.

When he found her again, she was awake and dressed. When he realized what she was wearing, his mouth when dry. It was Xena's leathers and her breast plate. Even her boots.

"Arion sent it," Alethea said without looking at him. "He thinks that if I look like her enough you'll intervene and that's what he's waiting for. Whatever happens, don't."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Ares said stalking toward her.

"Oh, really? Arion give up already?" she said braiding her hair.

"He's not going to give up," Ares said in a firm voice. "I have an offer--"

"Save it," she snapped, picking up her sword and examining the blade before sheathing it.

"Will you listen to me?" he demanded, crossing the room and taking her by the shoulders. "Arion is willing to spare you--"

"Spare me? After what he did to Playthus?" Alethea said throwing off Ares's hands from her shoulders. "He should be praying that I spare him--"

"Alethea, you can't beat him. He's too strong," Ares said as Alethea picked up the chakram.

"He's still mortal, isn't he?" she examined the blade and then tucked it on its hook at her side.

"Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying to save your life! He's agreed not to kill you--"

"You know what surprises me," Alethea turned to face him. "You never seemed to be the one who took orders. I guess a lot has changed since I've been gone."

"Alethea!" Ares's voice caused the ground to shake.

"Save the dramatics, I've got a merciless thug to kill," Alethea shoving past Ares and into the bright sunlight.

IX.

"Well, well, well," Arion said, as Alethea was led to the arena. He looked at his father who materialized beside him. "I guess you're just not as convincing as you thought."

Ares said nothing but stood pensively to the side as Alethea jerked away from the guards and took her place in the center of the arena.

"Oh, Arion," she called in a singsong voice. "You and I have unfinished business."

"So, we do, Alethea, dearest," Arion said, executing a dramatic flip to the center of the arena. "You know, a smarter woman would have taken him up on his offer."

"Good thing I've never claimed to be smart."

"Surely, you would prefer remembering nothing to the memories of Playthus dying in your arms."

"But then why would I hate you?" she said, pulling out her sword.

"I'm sure you could find a reason--"

Arion's sword was much heavier than Alethea's as he swung it around to met hers. The clang was loud and Ares merely set his jaw and watched.

Arion was no fool, he knew how Xena fought and therefore knew how Alethea would fight. She was quick with her feet, and one solid kick had his sword flying through the air.

"Nice move," he nodded approvingly.

"Thanks," she flipped to stand before him and before he finished nodding, she drew back and landed a solid right hook.

"It's actually going to be a shame to kill you," Arion said grabbing her hair and holding her in place to deliver a crushing a blow. Alethea felt her nose break and the blood pour. She dropped down and kicked his feet from beneath him while he caught her leg and dragged her down with him. He straddled her and pinned her in place.

"I wonder if this is how I was conceived--you know when Mommy was riding Daddy after you died--"

Alethea grabbed his shoulders and flipped him off of her. Arion landed on his feet as Alethea flipped upright to land on hers.

"I wonder if it was good. I mean after all--didn't Daddy diddle Gabrielle and Hope?"

Alethea charged and dragged Arion over her head as he kicked her square in the jaw.

"He must have some charm--you know, getting the mother and the daughter--well, who am I saying that to--you know all about Daddy and me, don't you? They should call you, Alethea, Whore-er Princess!"

He delivered a powerful kick to her ribs which had her gurgling blood.

"And to think there is something about you that he finds worth saving--worth negotiating with me about--women are weakness and we always knew that Pop was weak for the ladies--" this time Arion launched Alethea across the arena by her hair. "Well not any ladies…just you and the bard…dear Mommy…so ashamed of her reminder of that one weak moment…couldn't bear it, could she? Had to go and die…and leave the little brat to suffer--"

"There was so much good in her," Alethea spoke calmly. "The same good that was in Playthus too. You killed him."

"Well, since Mommy died in childbirth, I guess you could make a case that I killed her too--"

Alethea spit blood and struggled to get up. "If she had lived this never would have happened--"

"Oh, I don't know, Alethea. Eventually, my true nature would have come out, no matter how much good Mommy had in her. I'm just the bastard son of the God of War…and you…you were his whore."

Arion did a flip that had him grabbing his sword as he stood over Alethea who was struggling to stand up. He twirled the sword and raised it above his head to strike when Alethea disappeared before his very eyes.

Turning to face the empty place where Ares had been standing, Arion cursed him.

"Ares! You manipulative bastard! Bring her back! It was my right to kill her!"

x.X.x.

Alethea opened her eyes and she was in the middle of a huge bed with black satin sheets. She glanced down and she was wearing the red dress from the night Arion had proposed to her. She touched her nose--it wasn't broken. Her lip wasn't split.

"Lie down," Ares commanded, appearing at her bedside. "Don't push it."

"What did you do?" Alethea demanded, struggling to get up.

"Saved your life which more than you were willing to do--"

"Take me back--"

"To your death?"

"Ares, take me back," Alethea said in a hoarse voice. "I have to kill Arion--"

"Or be killed? No, you see I let that happen before and I don't intend to let you die a pointless death--again," Ares said as shackles appeared from the four posts of the bed and clamped around her wrists and ankles.

"You can't stop it. If it's my destiny--"

"I am a God, my will is your destiny!" the walls shook with the force of his voice.

"No, my will is my destiny. You've made your point, you've saved me. Thanks. Now, take me back."

"Alethea, I'm not going to watch you die."

"Then turn your head," she hissed, then struggling against the iron, she looked at him. "This is how it has to be. You can't keep trying to save me."

Ares looked away. "I lost you once--"

"And you'll lose me again, even if you save me this time," Alethea said softly. "I am a mortal. I will die one way or another. At least let me die doing something good and decent for the world."

Ares leaned close to her. "You dying isn't good and decent."

"No, but it has it's purpose," she said, meeting his eyes. "Now, kiss me and take me back."

Ares dipped his head and met her lips with a gentleness that Alethea wouldn't believe possible of the God of War. Her eyes drifted shut as she savored the feeling of his lips against hers. When she opened her eyes, Arion was poised above her, sword in hand.

He drew back twirling the sword one time for good measure, when for the second time, Ares intervened. She appeared between Arion and Alethea.

"Step aside, Ares," Arion said, bloodlust in his eyes. "You've delayed in the inevitable long enough. She has to die."

"No, she doesn't," Ares said pulling out his sword.

"What? I have to fight you too? Very well," Arion said drawing back again.

"No, you don't have to fight me. Here," he said handing the sword to Arion. "Take it. It's what you want."

Arion stepped back skeptically. "What game are you playing?"

"No game. You want this, take it," Ares said against handing the sword to Arion.

"This is your sword," Arion said, wariness still in his eyes. "Your godhood."

"Ares, no!" Alethea struggled to stand up but Ares pushed her back down.

"Stay down!" he commanded. Then turning to Arion, he shook his head. "You've been waiting long enough, don't you think? I'm giving you what you want."

"You're giving up your immortality?"

Ares nodded. "Take it."

"Just like that? What do you want?"

"Let her go," Ares said in a strong voice. "I'll give you your godhood if you promise to send her back to Angelius unharmed."

"That's all you want? Nothing else? No kingdoms? No riches?"

"Her life," Ares demanded.

"Done," Arion said, reaching for the sword. Ares reluctantly let it and his godhood go as a purple glow surrounded Arion.

Alethea watched as Arion became immortal and the power exuded from him. With a flick of Arion's finger, Ares flew across the arena.

"Wow, this is fun," Arion said with a jolly laugh.

Ares struggled to his feet. "Our deal."

Arion smiled bitterly. "Why should I honor it? Why should I kill you where you stand?"

"Because this is what you wanted," Ares said panting and flinching. "Now, let her go. Send her home."

"I always said that love made you a weak and sentimental fool, but very well," Arion said turning back to Alethea who was still huddled watching the exchange. "Well, Toots, it's been fun."

He blinked in her direction and she was gone. Arion turned back to Ares with a smirk forming on his lips. "Now, what should I do with you, Dad?"

_Epilogue_

Weapons of war lay strewn about the temple as offerings and tributes to the new God of War but Arion was hardly interested in them. His focus was on a portrait that hung in a private chamber in the temple.

"Jeez, Arion, clean much?" Aphrodite appeared, her nose curled up in disgust at the sloppiness of the temple.

Arion quickly covered the picture so that she wouldn't see it.

"Aw, Sweet Pea, no need to hide it," the portrait was uncovered and Xena's blue eyes greeted Aphrodite. "I never understood why everyone was so obsessed with her. She was just so butch. But whatever."

"I'm not obsessed with her," Arion defended himself. "And as for the temple, I'm still getting used to the God-thing."

"Why do you think I showed up? I wanted to check on you," Aphrodite's voice was bubbly.

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing fine."

"Sure you are," Aphrodite waved her hand and all the weapons flew to the walls while the tributes and offerings righted themselves. Three temple priestesses that Arion didn't even know that he had, appeared to right the temple in other ways.

"Not bad."

"You'll get used to it," Aphrodite smiled. "Then you'll wonder how you ever got along without it."

Arion didn't reply but instead turned back to the reports on his desk.

"You have people that handle that for you," Aphrodite said glancing at the paper work. "You shouldn't worry yourself about it. You're not a general anymore, Arion."

"I know," he said throwing himself down on Ares's throne.

Aphrodite looked around the temple, back at the portrait of Xena that hung unhidden, and then at Arion. "You never intended to kill Alethea, did you?"

"I would have, if it had come to that. I killed Playthus," there was much sadness in his brave voice. Aphrodite smiled quietly. So it had hurt him to do away with his friend, but in lust for power there had to consequences and Arion's moral coil was still intact.

"You don't have to lie to me. Love is kind of my thing," she said .

"I didn't love her," Arion argued. Aphrodite just looked at him pointedly. At last he sighed. "I did care for her but when it came down to it, I wanted my destiny more."

"I knew it!" Aphrodite squealed loudly. "You wouldn't have killed her! All of that--"

"You know as well as I do that Ares never intended to give up his godhood--"

"So you traded Alethea for the godhood," Aphrodite nodded. "Ares would be proud. It's totally something he would do."

"I know," Arion looked away.

"I knew you couldn't be all bad," she smiled. "I guess in the end almost everyone got what they wanted--"

"Almost?" Arion looked up.

Aphrodite smiled. "There's just one last thing…"

x.X.x.

"Arius, I know you said that you didn't want to meet anyone new--"

Ares blinked. He still hadn't got used to being called something so…mortal. Arius lacked the fear inspiring quality, but he couldn't very well walk around and proclaim to be the ex-God of War.

He turned to the simple farmer that stood next to him. Josiah was a kind-hearted man, but he was oblivious to anything that didn't relate to his quiet farm life. He had accidentally stumbled upon Ares not too long ago as Ares was trying to plant corn and failing miserably. Josiah had taken Ares under his wing as a kindly neighbor. He and his wife Valisa had just moved from a small town not too far away. They took over Greba's old farm to the east.

"I'm not in the mood--"

"It's been what--three years since you lost your woman?" Josiah said, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

Almost three years to the day since the last time he saw Alethea.

"The time has come, Arius. You can't just live like a monk. Farm life is hard, but it's worth it when you can share it with someone you love."

"I--"

"I know what you're going to say and I understand, but the fact of the matter is, you can't do this alone. Valisa and I both agree."

Ares shook his head. He had his typical encounters with women, it didn't mean anything. The one he wanted was the one he couldn't have. He had made the deal with Arion and he wouldn't cross the new God of War. He couldn't see her, he couldn't talk to her or tell her how he felt. Instead, he resigned himself to living on the farm that had withstood nearly a century after Xena had brought him here.

"Valisa has this sister--"

Ares sighed.

"Now, she's a bit wild and thinks she can take on the world. She's got a thing for bad boys."

Ares shook his head. Maybe once upon a time he was a bad boy, but now he was just a tired, middle-aged farmer. The thought made his stomach roll over. It was hard to be at the top and then fall to the bottom. His most decadent act these days was to fall asleep before sundown.

"But I don't know. There's just something about her," Josiah finished as they came upon the farmhouse in the distance. "She's always been able to catch any man's eye, but the fact of the matter is that she doesn't want any man."

Ares shook his head. Great, he thought. A woman that wouldn't want him.

"I know that you don't want any involvements, but just meet her and then Valisa will get off my back about introducing you two."

Ares sighed. Josiah had been very good to him. He had practically fed him and taught him how to work the fields, and how to kill chickens without looking like an idiot.

"Okay, I'll meet her."

Relief came over Josiah's face. "Who knows? Maybe you're just the man she's looking for."

Ares seriously doubted that a former god in love with a woman whose soul had been reincarnated into the body of a woman he was forbidden to see was high on Josiah's sister-in-law's list of priorities. But maybe Josiah was right and it was time for a change.

"Valisa! Woman, you here?" Josiah called loudly.

The door opened and a voluptuous blonde popped out of Ares's house. She had the tendency about showing up and cleaning the place while Ares and Josiah worked the adjoining fields. Ares didn't like his privacy to be invaded but he didn't have the heart to tell her not to.

"Of course I'm here. Arius, you're looking especially well today," Valisa said with a wicked wink.

Ares nodded, suddenly too tired to even speak to the eager-to-please neighbor lady.

"Valisa, where is she?" Josiah demanded tired of this game. He was ready to go home to his own supper, not play matchmaker for the soldier-turned-farmer that lived next door. Arius was an okay guy once you got past the overwhelming ego and vainness.

"She's around here somewhere," Valisa's eyes never left Ares's face. "Alethea!"

Ares thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He sucked in a breath. Maybe it was just an incredibly common name.

Slowly the door creaked open and Ares caught a glimpse of raven hair as Alethea trudged out on the front porch, looking less than thrilled. Her eyes were on her toes, but Ares knew without seeing her face that this was his Alethea.

"Alethea, this is Arius," Valisa said in a jolly voice.

At long last, Alethea lifted her eyes to Ares standing before her. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, her eyes widening in surprise.

Ares couldn't hear what was going on, his heart was pounding too loudly in his ears. Three years hadn't changed her at all. She was still as beautiful and mysterious as she had been the last time he saw her.

Alethea thought her tongue had swollen to fill her entire mouth as she couldn't form words. Was it really him? Arion had spared him?

"Well, don't just stand there. Shake hands," Valisa ordered.

Alethea was spurred forward. "Hello--Arius."

Ares moved to take her hand. "Alethea."

"Well, Arius, I hate to cut this short but I have my own supper to get--" Josiah said loudly, intruding on the introductions.

Ares nodded, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Alethea. The feeling of her skin against his caused tingles to rush up his spine.

"Woman, are you coming?" Josiah said to Valisa.

"Of course," but she was too busy watching the pair. She had known that Arius was just what her little sister needed. There were clearly sparks between the two of them.

"Alethea, you get Arius his dinner, I'll see you at home," Valisa said with a wink.

Just before Valisa and Josiah disappeared into the distance, Josiah turned, "Arius, you may want to have Alethea look at that bruise--it's a nasty one."

Then they were gone, leaving Alethea and Ares still facing each other, still holding each other's hand.

"Alethea--" Ares couldn't find the words.

"What bruise?" she interrupted, closing the small distance between them and pulling at his clothes.

"It's nothing," he said, pulling away from her.

"Let me see it," she commanded.

"No!"

"Yes."

Before he could tell her know again, she put the pinch on him. Ares fell to his knees after shooting her a dirty look. She pushed him down on his back in the middle of the yard and carefully pulled his shirt back. Sure enough, there was hoof sized bruise on his rib cage. With a quick move, she released the pinch and gently felt the wound.

"No broken ribs," she said more to herself than to him. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," he hissed sucking in air. "Was that really necessary?"

"Were you going to let me look at it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, but it could have been," Alethea shook her head. "Come on, there's a hot bath waiting."

She pulled him to his feet and then dragged him along behind her. In the back room of the farmhouse, Alethea had filled the giant wooden tub with hot water and fragrant oils.

"Strip," she commanded.

"I'm capable of taking my own bath."

Alethea merely shrugged and turned away. She was on the verge of leaving when she hurt him groan. She turned around and helped him with his shirt.

"That's all I need your help for," he said trying to get away from her.

"Suit yourself," she said, leaving him.

She left him alone for the better part of an hour and returned to check on him and saw that he had fallen asleep in the water. A smile curved her lips. She knew there was so much to say between the two of them, but she didn't want to think about that now. All she wanted to do was watch him sleep a little longer. There was something about the mortal Ares that grabbed your heart.

She crossed the room and picked up the sponge and slowly began to wash his chest and neck. Ares groaned in his sleep.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, causing Alethea to smile. Mortal life couldn't be easy on a former god.

When Ares's eyes popped open, she was washing his neck in slow gently circles. Unsure if she was real or not, he just studied her profile. When reality sunk in that she was actually bathing him, he jerked away from her.

"You're awake now," she said with a laugh. "Hurry, your supper is waiting."

"Alethea," he caught her hand as she started to leave, she turned and looked at him. Now would have been a perfect time to say all the things he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't get past staring into her eyes and realizing that she was actually there, standing before him.

"Your dinner," she said, breaking the hold over the two of them and leaving him. Ares followed her after dressing himself hastily and foregoing a shirt.

She sat a plate heaped with food on the table in the kitchen at a place that she had set for him before he made it back from the fields.

"What are you doing here?" at last the words were being spoken.

She turned at the sound of his voice. "A better question would be--what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't write," he couldn't help himself. He knew that he shouldn't be snappy with her, but happy she was here, but there was something reserved in her manner that he didn't like. After all, hadn't he given up everything save her life? "But that's what happens when the new God of War spares his old man's life and makes him vow to never see the woman that he gave up his godhood for."

Alethea was silent for a minute, not understanding why Ares was so angry. Then it dawned on her--he was afraid she was going to leave--that this was just to tease and test him. Three years was a long time.

"Who do you think sent me?" she asked at last after a lengthy silence hung between them.

"Arion sent you here?"

She nodded. "He showed up a few weeks ago and told me that maybe it was time that I paid Valisa a visit, next thing I know she's writing to tell me that I need to come meet the handsome stranger next door."

"I don't get it," Ares said flopping down at the table, not bothering to look at the food. His stomach however, knew it was there and growled in frustration. "What game is he playing now?"

"You should know," she said looking over at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that he's as manipulative as you are--were," she corrected herself.

Another silence hung between them. Neither of them seemed to have the nerve to say what needed to say. Alethea knew she should be thanking him, but couldn't bring herself to say the words. Ares knew that he should be savoring every moment he had with her, but for the first time, he felt worthless as a mortal. As a god, he felt powerful and all knowing--as a mortal, he was the witless farmer who couldn't hold a candle to Alethea.

"Valisa said that you needed a woman's help with this place," Alethea said looking around, unconsciously changing the subject.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he asked looking at the dusty mantel place and the cobweb filled corners.

She laughed. "A lot."

He had to know how long he had with her, even though he was afraid to know the answer. "How long are you visiting?"

"You need curtains," she carefully avoided the question like she avoided his eyes. "And dishes. I'll make a list."

He stared at her as she paced the length of the room. She glanced over at him. "Eat. I know you're hungry."

Stubbornly, he looked at her. "How long will you be here?"

"A while," she said hastily. "Now, eat."

"I'm not hungry," his stomach belied his words.

Alethea merely shrugged and left him sitting in the kitchen. He found her out on the porch leaning against the rail overlooking the fields. She was hoping to find her nerve and relieve the awkwardness put between them by her sudden appearance and his apparent mortality.

"You know, when you gave up your Godhood--" Alethea started as she heard him follow her.

"Oh, let me guess," Ares finished for her, suddenly sensing that she was trying to distance herself from him. "I've heard this before. It didn't change anything, right?"

"No," she turned to face him. "It changed everything."

Before he could brace himself, she was in his arms. Her kiss was powerful and breathtaking. Never once did Ares regret giving up his godhood for her--he would have done it a thousand times over just to have her in his arms kissing him like she was.

"I only have one question," he said, when they came up for air.

Alethea raised on eyebrow.

"Did you bring that red dress?"

x.X.x.

"Now, that's a happy ending," Aphrodite cooed from her place beside Arion as they watched Ares and Alethea turn to go back in the house to their supper.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's not such a bad guy, you know," Aphrodite said, nudging Arion in the ribs. "Especially as a mortal."

"I know," Arion sighed. "He's been helping me sort things out. Being the God of War isn't exactly easy."

Aphrodite nodded clearly impressed. "Still not father of the year, but he's trying. You gotta give him credit for that."

Arion nodded.

"Guess we're on the way to being one big happy family again," Aphrodite smiled. "I don't think it could have worked out better if I'd planned it myself. You got your Godhood, Ares got Alethea/Xena and I got a new purse to match my outfit!"

Arion rolled his eyes as he and his aunt disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
